Star Fox: The Discovery
by ZEUSTHEMIGHTY
Summary: The story of how humans and Cornerians met. It fits the timeline, since there aren't any Marcus stories. Rated T for mild language and some "stuff". Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

STARFOX: THE DISCOVERY.

Hello, I'm ZEUSTHEMIGHTY, and this is my first fanfic. R&R, and if you ain't got nothin' nice to say, don't waste yer time. Or mine for that matter. I'm not the best writer really, and I don't think anyone'll follow this, but (cracks neck and knuckles) let's do this anyways. Everything in parenthases are my comments.

Disclaimer: I own not Star Fox, but my OC, 'kay?

STARFOX: THE DISCOVERY.

Chapter 1.

I never was a very good shot.

Maybe that's why I missed the planet inhabited by animal humanoid things a quarter of a light year away from our planet.

I was freaked, to say the least.

Then, I get kidnapped by them, and they interrogate me and eventually treat me like a living thing with a conscience after realizing I wasn't a threat.

So while I sit in this room, listening to my iPod speaker with danger zone playing, life was O.K. So far.

Ah, well, this don't explain exactly what I was thinking then at the time, cause I recollect this 5 years later around a camp fire with boy scouts who don't know their neckerchief broaches from a beetle in their sleeping bag.

But they do have sweet dispositions.

Anyways, I was in a very strange position when I saw it. I was separated from my squad, and I received a transmission an hour later.

I thought it was my squad, so I naturally picked up.

Then, came something I was not prepared for.

A picture of a planet, called by us, Planet 4679-Yoda. Named because the discoverer was a huge Star wars fanboy. Such a nerd, always writing fanfics about it. I thought anyone who did was a complete geek! (Yea, I called myself and everyone on here a geek. Bite me, ya'll!)

Then, a transmission feed came through. I almost fainted.

A hound dog, in a strange uniform, was on the other end. I was so shocked, I fell out of my captain's chair.

My expression must have been priceless.

"What the hell?" I yelled rather loudly. The hound dog's reaction was similar.

"Holy crap-what in Lylat?" he yelled.

I just stared blankly. I was half shocked because he could speak my language, half because he could speak at all.

"Uh, did you just speak English? Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. He just stared and replied, "Yes, I did. I am General Pepper of the cornerian army. What is your name?" He asked uncertainly as if he doubted I had one.

"I—uh-am, um, Lance Corporal Tyler McCallister of the Earthen military, New Britain sector. Why do you look like a dog?" I asked rudely. He stared and adopted a look that screamed annoyance.

"I do because I am, alien." he spat out with vexation.

'My, he's certainly a charmer.' I thought with humor.

"Whoa, didn't mean to offend, my friend. It's just that, there's atype of animal on my planet that sorta look a lot like you. Sorry for any offense." I said quickly to not make an enemy. After all, he was an alien and I had no clue what kind of fire power he's got at his disposal.

He looked less annoyed and replied apologetically, "I too am sorry. I don't really like being called—an animal." He put a drag on the animal.

"Anyways, uh" I started. "is there any chance you could direct me to the Milky way, if it's any where around here."

He looked absolutely confused. "Uh, I will check for it." he said typing in something into a small holographic computer.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"Well, could I maybe land at your, base if you have one, that is" I inquired. Maybe I could get out of this mess after all. Hopefully he answered yes, here's everything you need, along with reruns of American Idol and X-Files. I doubted that last part.

"Yes, we will await your arrival." he said plainly. I was as relieved as if I had just performed thrirty five barrel rolls 64 times.

As soon as I arrived though, they put some sort of tractor beam on me, as soon as I landed, they grabbed me and tied me up, and some strange blue furred fox thing, walked up to me.

"Hi.", he said cheerfully. "My name is Marcus McCoud, and I'll be your captor this evening. Welcome to Hell on Corneria. Enjoy your 64-day stay.!"

Then, some orange toad put a needle in my arm, and everything went black.

x~x~x~x~

Howdy, It's zeus. Review honestly, please, and please, no negativism. I'm begging. If this sucked, say so, and I'll just start anew. Zeus out.

P.S. Hope you likin' this thing. :)


	2. Star Fox: The Discovery chapter 2

Chapter 2.

God, the last chapter sucked, don't sugar-coat it, just say it. *** Sigh ***

Ah, well. Maybe this'll make up for it, I'm not usually that bad, but with school, and how late it was, and my online bingo tournaments and 5 cats LOL see? I have a decent sense of humour at least, now don't I? Hope this makes up for it. :ll ...disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing!

%^%

As two grey blue eyes fluttered opened, a blinding light entered Taylor's eyes. He cursed and put the pillow over his well-tanned face and grumbled sleepily "Go away, Dad."

He would have gone back to sleep had a bucket of cold ice-water been brought upon his head that used to be warm. The water caused him to fall out of bed with a yelp, and fall onto his fther'a backpack that had been packed the day before. (The water thing happened to myself once during Summer Vacate time.)

He looked up at two grey eyes that seemed to peer directly into his soul. His father took one more second before busrting into complete laughter.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaa, the-the look on your face, ha, priceless, that's going on You Tube!" He said between explosions of laughter.

He regained his fopoting and put away his camcorder and asked, "So, ready for the big hike today?"

"No, no I am not. I said I wasn't going, and that's final." he said tiredly.

"You sure, I'm about to up it to 15 miles, why miss that?" he asked humorously.

Tyler's mood changed dramatically. "Sure!" he said suddenly awake. "Why miss the mosquitoes, bug spray, seniors that throw their handbags in annoyance and the crazy bums that follow you around?"

His dad laughed and said "That's the reluctant-spirit!"

As his dad walked to the door with his backpack on his shoulder, he thought, 'Dad. Always a good reason to take a trip to Hell for a week.'

0o0o0o0

When he woke up, he felt like he was injected with some weird stuff. Didn't know what the hell it was, but it felt good. He was hearing voices, and concentrated more on that than the pain in his head.

"I don't think the morphine is having any affect on him" said a very gruff, old sounding voice.

He was barely awake, and was thinking, 'Morphine? Geez, I sure feel bad for that poor bastard, whoever it – shit! That's me!' he realized in panic, wondering what happened.

"Continue with the experements, as long as it takes.!" said an all too familiar voice. The same hound dog from the transmission feed was standing over his bed.

Then, he realized in anger, in my thoughts, 'I'm a fucking lab rat! They didn't give a lab rat's fart if I died, just like the rest of us back- home- and...' he trailed off, realizing this was perhaps the sweetest revenge, seeing as how a small field mouse was typing away madly on his little laptop.

He jiggled excitetly, which was cute, until he called out, "Awwwwww, this memory is so sweet, I want a sno-cone, too! Oh man, his first kiss, awwwwww!" He said in a highish voice. Then I realized what that memory was.

"Hey, that's private!" Tyler said loud enough to be heard.

All the snickering and awww-ing animals around the mouse jumped back after hearing him speak, just as he heard himself on it yelling to get all the civilians away from the building, on 9/11/00, the scene of horror replaying in his mind as he was forced to remember it, but just as he got to the part where he lost his family, the computer was turned off, the entire group of animals saying how much a hero he was that day, and they kept whispering among themselves until he spoke up.

"Uh, 'scuse me, could I get out of this...whatever it is, please?" I asked nicely, and within a minute I was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a desk belonging to the General he saw earlier.

"So, Mr. McCallister, uhhhh, how are you?" He asked, clearly unhappy with the first impression he had obviously given the alien.

He stared blankly at him for 5 full seconds and answered, "Well, for my first stay in hell with people going through rather private memories I had hoped no one would see for all time, it was better than it could have been. I could have had a blaster when that mouse blurted out my first date."

Pepper shifted uncomfortably in his spindle chair, knowing fully well what could have happened. He decided to try to patch things up before the rest of the human race came and kicked the crap out of them.

"Uh, yes we are truly sorry about the – experements, but we were excited, to study the first ever alien species that we met, you do understand, right?" He asked hopefully.

'I sure do, jackweed.' he thought sourly before answering plainly, "Yeah, just don't do it ever again, okay?"

'phew,' the general sighed mentally.

'Good." He said happily before pressing a button on his control panel and saying, "Celeste, please send Star Fox in."

a female voice answered, "Yes, General."

A few seconds later, the fox and toad he saw earlier walked in, with a blue falcon in sunglasses and a rather cute rabbit coming towards the desk.

One could sense the feeling of veteranism on them, but not so much added together as on a rustic orange fox that looked in his late 40's or early 50's entered.

He approached the desk first and held out his hand, with a merry "Hi, my name is Fox McCloud. Sorry about the trouble earlier.'

HE took it and nearly gasped and screamed in pain as the hand practically crushed Tyler's hand like a car at the dump would.

The pain must have been evident on his face because the fox laughed, as did the entire group behind him. Apparently age isn't as bad for them as it is for humans.

"Ha, sorry. I have a firm handshake." he chuckled. Then, the blue furred fox walked up and took his other hand, and this handshake was a lot softer. "Sorry about my dad, he doesn't know his own strength. Name's Marcus. Marcus McCloud." he siad casually, as if he met strange looking aliens every day.

As he met the rest of them, he learned their names. The toad was Skippy Toad, the rabbit was Lucy Hare, and the falcon, who looked bored as hell, was Falco Lombardi.

I asked why he looked like a bored log.

He stared as if surprised by the accuracy of the comment/question and simply stated, "I haven't shot any fighters down in too long..." he sighed and fell asleep in the chair he was in by the door.

The toad took out what appeared to be a slimy, wet ball of toilet paper. (ZEUS here, sorry for the brute terminology, but I want to set their personalities down ASAP, copeshe? Plus that's totally what it should look like, cause my little brother threw one at me, and I wasn't too mad since it inspired me (wrong as that may be) for this. Dedicated to you, bro!)and aimed for the falcon's shirt collar.

Marcus counted dowen to three, then said, "Fire!", and the ball went down his shirt.

The bird woke up immediately, felt the ball, and screamed in outrage.

The toad simply giggled nervously, turned and ran like a bat out of hell for the door.

The falcon ran out after him, and Marcus laughed like he'd just seen a Ben Stiller movie played in reverse (it's LOL funny, believe me)

and the rabbit giggled and ran after them, leaving a befuddled human in a room with four anthromorphic looking aliens laughing their heads off.

The blue fox took awhile to calm down, but eventually he said, "Sorry, they aren't always like this. Falco usually has enemies to shoot into space junk, not just sit and stare."

'God, I'm in crazy town!' Tyler thought blandly, knowing he'd been there for years before.

%^%

Really hope you guys enjoyed this. Worked hard as hell on it. Thanks to anyone who may have actually reviewed (Capt. Fox, Mr. Freakin' Murray, y'all know who you are.) I dedicate that slime ball to you guys LOL.

Anyways, yes, I update quick, so check maybe every other day. Oh, and in desperate need of OCs (fuck nintendo for not making a marcus game and giving me some stuff to work with.) Anyway, read and review, be honest, no mean asses, and, enjoy, you might get a new one tomorrow, it's almost summer, so I'll be on and off, maybe every two to three days, thanks for anyone who puts up with this shit, again OCs needed, blah-blah-blah.

ZEUS out.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Fox: The Discovery chapter 3.

"Thiiissss – isssss – Jeopardy1" Tyler heard the MP64 player say. The same slogan was on his T- shirt.

"This is taking forever!" Tyler thought as he waited for someone to call him in while he waited for an appointment he made with Pepper.

Mr. McCallister?" he heard a voice say behind him.

"

As he turned, the secretary handed him a tablet that she asked him to put his signature on.

As she put it into her pocket, the minx looked up and saw the confusion on his face.

"It's for the temparary living arrangements. You'll be living on the Great Fox." She said kindly.

Tyler looked through the window of the transport room and sighed. To him the Great Fox looked like an old commercial-type airway control station in orbit around Earth. He remembered seeing it every day in the highlands of his home town.

Then, Pepper came through the doors of the office and asked him to enter.

When Tyler went through the doors, a scanner scanned him to check for weapons. He shivered slightly at the detailed map of his skeletal structure and organ system.

"Mr. McCallister, please be seated and I will begin explaining the rules and regulations of the Great Fox." Pepper said tensely.

As Tyler listened intently to the General's lecture, Marcus was having an argument with his mother.

%^%

"I don't understand exactly what his personality is like, but he is one hell of a guy." Marcus said firmly to his mom, Krystal McCloud.

"Yes, well, I guess that 9/11 tape does give him courage, and the first date show humans can love, so maybe..." Krystal said thoughtfully.

Even though she was well into her 40's, she still had a great figure. Then Fox chimed in with his thoughts.

"He does seem strange, and the fact he can talk our language is amazing, so, maybe we can attempt to make peace with them. Who knows what we can achieve together."

"Exactly!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Great Fox is ready to go." said an electronic voice behind them.

"Thanks ROB." fox said behind his shoulder.

"Okay, guess we're heading for Earth." Marcus said happily.

Krystal had a tear in her eye and said motherly, "Good luck, and come back OK!"

She kissed his forehead, and Fox and Krystal watched their only son walk up the stairs to the ship, and, with their arms around each other's shoulders, proudly watched the ship take off into the sunset, with a very special package on board...

%^%

"Understand?" Pepper asked for the 5th time.

"No." Tyler said simply, but he was enjoying the look of exasperation on the old hound dog's face.

"God! If you don't get it soon, I will fall ill **again**! Alright, let's try again. Right arm through here, left through here, and your legs go in that spot. How about now?" he asked hopefully.

Tyler had enough of making the dog go crazy. He nodded broadly after learning exactly how to use a sub-space parachute for the sixth time in a row.

The dog had a look of happiness on his face and sent Tyler to the ship in much a hurry.

Enter there" Pepper said to the human.

Just as Tyler reached the open door, he ran into the rabbit from earlier, Lucy.

She jumped and dropped all the books and computer tablets she was carrying.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." he said quickly to not get decked in the jaw, because it had happened once before and he didn't want it to happen again. He knew because that's how he met his first love.

'That'd be fun' he thought before realizing he'd thought that dreamily and corrected himself. 'No! Bad Ty! You can't do something like that! That would be weird!' he mentally scolded himself before realizing himself Lucy was talking to him.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said apologetically.

They nodedd, blushes becoming evident on both their faces.

"Well, I'll see you, um, later." he said slowly, the blush worse on his face than hers because of the lack of fur. The mustache wasn't much help.

He nodded and entered, passing a blushing rabbit as she went to Pepper to give him the readings.

He looked out and saw Marcus talking to his father and someone he presumed to be his mother.

Marcus hugged them, the mother kissed him on the fore head and he walked to the ship, his parents waving to him.

He approached Tyler and accidentally read his mind. He still didn't get the entire hang of it but still was skilled at it. He saw the accident that had taken place 23 and a half seconds ago.

He smiled at Tyler and pointed to Lucy, then back to him, and started smiling and giggling like a little school girl.

"What's wrong, blueman?" Tyler asked with a worried expression. Was it possible he saw? No, he was turned away. But then again...

"You scared her, said sorry and blushed like solar? Hahahahahahah!" Marcus said like he saw Charlie Schmidt's Keyboard Cat. (thumbs up for y'all who saw it, if not, check it on youtube!)

Then he proceeded on to the doorway, leaving a blushing human behind him. Then, Lucy walked through, winked at him, causing him to somehow blush even more, and he followed through, hoping to get off this planet as soon as he could without flapping his arm like a bird.

%^%

Author's notes: Hey, hope you enjoyed, and hope this didn't bore you into a 'I can count to potato' person. Read and review, please, I want feedback, review and get a free tamale.(50 cents each.)

and for bryan mccloud, there's Krystal, and yes, Peppy's in a retirement home somewhere, for the Peppy freaks I'll try to get him in somehow, Slippy and Amanda might show up, Star Wolf's children (except for Panther cause women wouldn't give him the first digit of their number. Ha!) gotta go, cause Panther's coming toward me with a crazy face and a gun, Zeus out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.0!

Hello, every body! Zeus here! I'm listening to Eye of the tiger, loving it, Hotel California next, but I won't bore you with the details. Recap: for the time lapse, Tyler got his acoustic guitar from his cruiser which was damaged in the tractor beam, he sings Hotel California, and (big surprise), Lucy falls in love with him, and vice versa. Enjoy!

%^%

"Well, what is that one, then?" Tyler asked a blue fox while playing a cornerian board game that resembled chess, only with holographic animals with lazer guns.

Marcus answered with an understanding smile and said, "That would be the gunner. He fires a gun."

"Oh, very intellectual." Tyler said annoyed. "I'm smarter than I look, you know. I know the exact size of my planet, my sun is a medium size, and I am very attractive in a common sense." he finished with humor.

Marcus stared and laughed. "Hee hee hee. You're a funny man, man." he said patting his shoulder, and, without further ado, moved his piece to the square that stood between Tyler's night and Marcus's Gunner.

Tyler stared in total disbelief of what just happened, and he started cussing the most cuss words and some that Marcus had never heard of.

Marcus just laughed and wrote down the unknown ones and made a mental note to himself to check later.

He stood up and turned off the holograph, the keypad used to move the pieces, and folded the notepad he kept score on, and said, "Ready for the trip through hyperspace?"

Tyler answered indifferently, "Sure, but I don't know if I'll throw up because of how fast you said it'd be."

"Don't worry, my dad used it to travel to a bug species home planet to destroy it, and it wasn't so bad. We just form a portal, jump through it, and show up 9,000 miles from your planet. Easy."

Tyler stared and said "Great. Just awesome, dude. I feel so much better now."

Marcus laughed and patted his back. "That's the reluctant-spirit."

Tyler went white and stared open-mouthed at him. Marcus frowned and said, "What? What is it?"

The human just shook his head and said "Nothing. Nevermind."

Marcus remained worried, and decided to use his telepathy to find out what was wrong.

The memories he entered into were so depressing, he was surprised anyone could possibly bear them.

%^%

"Move! We gotta get these people out of here before the bomb explodes!" A young Tyler McCallister yelled to his friends and soldiers under his command. "You're all in the national guard for a reason! Move!"

Sir! I've got ten people stuck in an elevator on the fifth floor! A voice yelled from his walkie talkie on his waist.

"I'll be right there! Johnson, hold the fort! And get out OK? Allie would have my ass if you died!" he yelled to a 19 year old cadet he just received not a week ago.

"Sir yes sir! Oh, and I wouldn't worrie about my wife sir, she got annoyed by the little stunt we pulled in the kitchen pantry!" he yelled.

Tyler chuckled as he recalled the scary IT clown mask he and his friend, Jason Johnson used to scare the shit out of Jason's kids and post it on youtube.

Then, he arrived at the elevator in question and helped use a crowbar to pry open the doors.

Then, Tyler realized the people in the elevator were his family, coming to congratulate him on his promotion to Lance Corporal.

Even though he was born in England, he was forced to move to the US, and since he had no other training other than hand to hand combat, he joined the national guard.

Then, an Al Quaeda man began shooting at them. They ducked, and avoided getting shot, but Tyler's family weren't so lucky.

After Tyler saw what the man had done to his only family, he yelled, and ran at the man and stabbed him with his combat knife, hit him above the head with the butt of his knife, and shot him in the heart. The man's eyes became hollow and the surprised look on his face remained, he fell, and Tyler fell to the ground, his vision blurred, the tears running down his face and onto the tiled floor.

Then, he heard men yelling in a foreign tounge, and with his other language training, realized the bomb was about to go off.

He yelled to his men to get out of there, then into his walkie talkie, and turned to his family. His father was crying, a bullet hole in his head.

"Go" he said, the tears falling onto the package he threw to his son.

Tyler caught it, looked back once more, and ran like hell, his tears falling onto his father's on the package.

When he reached the exit, he heard crying and saw a little girl huddled in the corner. He grabbed her, said "Don't worry, I'm a soldier.", the girl trusting him when he flashed his corporal stripes.

They ran out just as the building exploded in one tower, then the other, and they came down.

"Dad..." Tyler whispered as he comforted the child, her mother running toward them with tears in her eyes...

%^%

Marcus couldn't believe it. He stared in complete sympathy and sadness in the way he lost his father.

Tyler walked to his room, and when he got there, there was a note on the door:

_**Tyler,**_

_**Please make sure ROB put the correct age setting on the television, otherwise you can't watch over PG-13 movies.**_

_**~Falco.**_

Great. I bet he put on Rug-Rats or Barney. Tyler thought skeptically. After all, they were cornerian movies on the DVR type thing.

He chacked and sure enough, some little kid show came on.

He sighed and turned it off, deciding to play his favorite song.

He started the intro, and by chance, Lucy was walking by with a sandwich she made in the kitchen, hearing the heavenly music coming from the room.

She stoppped, and after 52 seconds, Tyler began singing in a great voice:

On a dark desert highway,

Cool wind in my hair,

Warm smell of "colitas"

Rising up through the air,

Up ahead in the distance,

I saw a shimmering light,

My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim

I had to stop for the night

There she stood in the doorway

I heard the mission bell

And I was thinking to myself

"This could be heaven or this could be hell"

Then she lit up a candle,

and she showed me the way,

There were voices down the corridor,

I thought I heard them say

Welcome to the Hotel California,

Such a lovely place, (such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

Plenty of room at the Hotel California,

Any time of year, (Any time of year)

You can find it here

Her mind is Tiffany-twisted,

She got the Mercedes BENZ

She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys

she calls friends

How they dance in the courtyard,

Sweet summer sweat

Some dance to remember,

Some dance to forget

So I called up the Captain

"Please bring me my wine"

He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since 1969"

And still those voices from far away,

Wake you up in the middle of the night

Just to hear them say

Welcome to the Hotel California,

Such a lovely place, (Such a lovely place)

Such a lovely face

They livin' it up at the Hotel California,

What a nice surprise, (What a nice surprise)

Bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,

The pink champagne on ice, and she said:

"We are all just prisoners here, Of our own device"

And in the master's chambers

They all gathered for the feast,

They stabbed it with their steely knives,

But they just can't kill the beast

Last thing I remember,

I was running for the door,

I had to find the passage back to the place I was before,

"Relax", said the nightman,

"We are programmed to receive,

You can check out anytime you like...

but you can never leave"

As Tyler finished the outro, he heard clapping from behind the door way. He looked out and saw a beautiful beaming rabbit smiling and clapping. It was, as he put it, love at first sight for the both of them.

%^%

Bwa-ha-ha-haaaaaa! Ain't I a stinker, but hey, two updates in one day, coupled with the fact it's 10:02 in the P.M., I am awesome.

My story may suck, but I update fast.

READ AND REVIEW!

Zeus out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Hey there, faithful readers, Zeus here. Thanks to all who reviewed, wishing I had more, but thanks all the same, and Skagui, thanks for the self confidence boost. I never thoght I was the best writer, but you've convinced me. And bryan, maybe he'll be captured. Maybe...

But for now, on to the story!

%^%

Tyler stood there with his mouth slightly open. She was so beautiful standing in the doorway, the yellow light from the desk lamp spashing gracefully onto her cream colored hair.

It was, as he put it, simply, totally, amazing. She stopped clapping, picked her sandwich up off the floor, smiled, winked and walked off.

He stood there with his Takamine guitar in his lap., his face unknowingly red as a cherry in a pie. He sighed dreamily.

He shook it off, and decided to ask if she really did like his music.

'Hi, did you really like my song?' Tyler thought in his mind. "God, that's the cheesiest thing I have ever heard!" he heard his subconscious say.

As if you could do better.

"Touche."

How about, hey there, hot tomata, how'd you like to hear another song?

"maybe..." his subconscious said thoughtfully. "but let's get rid of the 'tomata', geez, what are you, 89 years old? Did you see the opening of the Panama Canal?"

Taylor ignored that last comment but his subconscous was right. That last one had really ultimately sucked completely.

O-Kay, how about 'hey Lucy, if you liked that one, I'll play another for ya!'

'Perfect' and his subconscious simply left.

He came to her door and knocked slowly. He heard someone say "Coming", and she opened the door. She showed up with a little mayo on her lip, and to Tyler that was the cutest damn thing he ever saw.

Now or nothin'.

"Hey, Lucy. If you liked that one, I'll play another one, if you um, want, that is..."he said stuttering.

She smiled, giggled, and nodded. She opened it wider and let him in, and closed the door behind them.

%^%

Marcus stared through the window of his room, and stared at the stars that seemed to shine like diamonds in the empty vastness of space. He was waiting for the high command to okay travel through the gate to Earth.

He heard a shuffling through the door and opened it a inch or so to see Tyler walking down the hall. Curious as to what he was doing, he read his mind and nearly burst out laughing after learning it was about his deciding how to hit on Lucy best, and decided to help.

He added a few of his own thoughts on the matter, and followed his mind down the hall, to where she giggled and let him in her room.

He had to focus harder to follow into the room. What happened next was perhaps the most awesome spectacle he ever saw.

%^%

Tyler began with the original opening of the song when Cheap Trick first did it.

I want you, to want, me!

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt.

I'll get home early from work

if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt.

I'll get home early from work

if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

He went through the solo quickly and continued.

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

He did the next solo and went on.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

He finished with the last solo and took a bow. He looked up and saw so much love in her eyes he almost couldn't stand all the way back up.

She leaned forward, their mouths barely inches apart.

Just then a voice came on over the speaker. "Enemy fighters are attacking the gate. Star Fox is needed to aid the Cornerian Air Force in defending the gate."

Lucy looked up with disapointment in her eyes and frowned apologetically.

He nodded and gestured towards the door. She nodded as well and ran towards the door.

%^%

Author's stuff: Ha! Cliffhanger city, people! Anyone mad? Get over it. Might update today, too, depending on how fast I type.

Any suggestions for songs? Also, I desperately need OCs for next chapter so I will hold off until I have at least 10. You know, for Cornerian soldiers and bad dudes. Make sure you specify the side they're on. More than one OC for one reviewer is okay by me. Just send at lest 3 per person, kay?

Zeus out.

P.S.

Please send OCs.


	6. Chapter 6: Gate protectors

Chapter 6.

Hi-dee-ho, mortals! Zeus here, geuss who the attackers are. Venomians? Nooo, but you're awfully close. Give up? I'll tell ya...It...is... STAR WOLF! Big surprise, eh? But it's their kids, except Panther, like I said, woman wouldn't even look at him, why else would he have even gone after Krystal? He's there, OK? Enjoy, and wish you had all sent OCs, I gotta use my own brain. Meh, who knows? You could have all just not seen yet, but, even the first reviewer didn't send one, so, anywho, I might get one soon. But for now,

DO A FLIPPIN' BARREL ROLL, PEOPLE LOL.

And I may give Marcus a love interest...

%^%

As the Star Fox team all went to their arwings, Marcus stayed behind to talk to his rival, Silver.

"How ya doin' runt?" Siver said tauntingly. Marcus was barely fazed.

He replied with a great retort. "Not so good after seeing you're grey face, man. Where'd that eyepatch come from, pirate island?"

The lupine looked like he was about to jump out of his ship and grab the vulpine by the neck. But seeing as how it was in sub space, right above corneria, that wasn't likely. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Be careful, Silver. If Panther knows Fox McCloud, and if his child is anything like him, he will be a tough cookie."

Marcus almost pissed himself giggling. For some reason, the fact that Panther talked in third person all the time never got old.

Panther looked just as pissed. "What are you laughing at, son of Fox McCloud? Panther will kill you and your family, wiping your seed of this planet forever!"

Marcus just laughed even harder, falling flat on his ass, and Panther just growled, and cut off the feed.

Marcus got up, smiled and ran to his ship, ready to shoot Silver and his team down for the twentieth time.

%^%

General Pepper looked through the window of the gate, hoping Star Fox would be able to keep the gate safe. But if they couldn't, he would be forced to use the Lylat's deadliest gun. But he hoped it would not come to the Blazarr.(Blay-zarr.)

"Sir?" a mink asked from behind the General. He turned and saw that the mink had something on radar.

The mink looked like he was about to faint. "Sir, there is a very big bogey heading for us."

The general went a little white and asked what it appeared to be. He wished he hadn't.

"Let me put it this way sir. It's bigger than the missiles combined  that appeared during the Aparoid Conflict."

%^%

Marcus was surprisingly having some trouble with Silver's team, and found it difficult to actually hit them.

"Having some trouble?" Silver taunted Marcus.

Unfortunately, Marcus was. He found out exactly what was making him miss so bad. His locking system was off.

He turned it back on and started picking the lesser fighters off. He wanted to save Star Wolf for last. Then, a voice came over his transmitter. "Help! I've got fighters on me! Jack? Anyone? Auuuggghhhh!" The voice yelled when a loud boom was heard. Marcus turned on the video link and almost fainted at what he saw. A beautiful vixen, the most beuatiful he'd ever seen, was on the other side of the feed.

She saw him and had the same reaction.

"Whoa." Marcus said by accident. The vixen went red because of the fact that a member of Star Fox was actually looking at her. She remembered the situation at hand the same time he did because a mock sympathy voice of Daniel Powalski came on. "Awwww, lookit that! Blue man has a girlfriend" and attempted to shoot them both out of the sky, but Marcus just smirked and did a backwards, double swirl somersault, causing the lasers to just bounce off.

He then shot Daniel out of the sky, causing much cussing and hand gestures out of him, laughed, quickly shot down all the fighter around the vixen, named Joy Grantich. She blushed and thanked him.

He blushed to, said goodbye, and just as he was about to cut off the feed, she asked a question.

"Marcus, wait!" he paused and waited for her to continue. "Well, I was wondering if you would, well, if-if you wanted t-to, that is, grab a cup of, um, coffee sometime?" she stuttered, immediately wishing she had just kept her fat mouth shut.

But Marcus was exstatic. "Sure! U-unless that sounded too, uh, excited for what we'd- no! I mean, uh..oi..." he finished with sadness, because now she'd think he was used to this, and that he'd always leave the next morning, before they woke up. But her reaction was better than he had hoped.

"Great! I'll see you when you come back! How about I give you my cell number and you can let me know when you come back! Sound good?"

Marcus was so happy, he hardly noticed he had finished off all of the enemy fighters in less than a minute. "Yes! I mean, uh, sure whatever you want." he said nice and cool, knowing he'd ruin it if he used his regular thought patterns. He read her mind by accident, and she was thinking, 'Yes! The hottie said yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyes!'

He couldn't believe she actually thought he was hot. He said, "Uh...yeah, um...how about in person?"

She beamed a perfect look of happiness and maybe lust, but all he knew was he had fallen in love.

"Sure, you can land in the gate's docking bay while the techies get the portal ready."

(Note~How many of you computer people have been called this? LOL)

"Sure!" he said happily. He then thought, 'God, she is so hot!'

Not much later, she was handing him a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

She looked up and saw he was staring at her.

He blushed and turned away, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. She didn't, thankfully, and knew there was something here.

She nodded to him, smiled, and walked off.

He was in a dream-like state, smiling dreamily, imagining him and her kissing. He was so wrapped up in his fantasy, he didn't notice4 Skippy walked up behind him.

"Awwwwww, how freaking cute!" he cooed.

Marcus either didn't hear him, or didn't care. He just kept standing there, slightly leaning.

Skippy walked in front of him, took off his cowboy hat, and whacked Marcus with it.

"Hey! Lover boy! Come on, the gate's about to open!"

Luckily, Marcus heard this time and followed Skippy to the hanger to where their arwings were.

Later, on the Great Fox: "I'm telling you Fox, he's in love! Our Marcus is in love!"

Fox stood there, his jaw hanging open, since he hadn't even met Krystal till he was about 20.

"Really? Yay!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Yeah, and- oh shit! Here he comes!" Falco exclaimed and turned off the video feed.

%^%

There ya go, another one outta the magic hat. Hope you enjoyed. And, Rockfan18, if you are reading this, hope all goes well with your story. And for all who reviewed, thank you, but send OCs in your reviews, damn it! I didn't get to have as much fun on this chapter as I wanted, but hey, beggars cannot be choosers. But you can still get 'em on! I need some for the humans.

Send them, please.

Zeus out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Accident

Chapter 7.

Hey, hey, hey! It's everybody's favorite God of lightning/ ace fanfic writer.

New chapter, might meet the humans, depending on how far I go.

Hope everybody's fucking enjoying this thing, I work hard, it's the weekend, so expect many updates, unless I go to the pool. Thanks so much for the OCs people, I can't use my brain the whole time. lol...

The OCs are all on a four man mercenary team, called Star Wing. The same that Tyler was on. And a message to bryan mccloud: maybe Lucy and Tyler, maybe. And, a good- no, great movie- is The Greatest Game Ever Played – just watched it, I am so energized.

As for now, on with the story that has been officially favorited by someone! Didn't think it'd ever happen, so everyone, give me a cheer!

%^%

Tyler was watching the battle through the main window on the Great Fox.

He watched with interest, wondering how the hell a ship could go so fast. He hoped it ended well, as he became very fond of the team, especially Lucy. He might even, love, her.

No, you can't, you're human, she's a freakin' rabbit! It would be wrong, not to mention you'd be a pariah the rest of your natural life, and the after-life!

His second voice argued, 'No, it would be fine, it's not like there's a war, or anything. Like that one movie, the alien and human, remember? It would be okay! The rest of the team wouldn't give two flying shits if he did! Skagui almost kissed that camel in Egypt, remember? And Vlad was wed to a freaking platapus for a week, remember?'

That's only because he lost the bet on that horse race, remember? He had to marry Gretchen, and kiss her. Just because she was a platapus doesn't mean it's the same, after all, she's not anthromorphic!

'Still, it would be fine. Daniel, for one, would probably buy them a house, and-'

Tyler intervened before his subconcious could extend on that. "Hold on, no! Don't go there!"

He and his subconciouses went on like that for an hour, until he heard a voice on the intercom, asking for help.

Then, he heard Marcus say whoa, and he eventually came to his senses and the pilot's rescue.

He heard Marcus say, "Sure." after accepting the pilot's offer for her phone number, and to get coffee after he came back.

Then, he heard the general yell to his men, "get the Blazaar ready, men. Destroy the missile at all costs."

%^%

After the battle was over, and Marcus returned with a dreamy expression on his face, they began the procedures to open a portal.

"All lights are green, ready to begin procedure." said a husky engineer.

The general turned, and said, "Star Fox, we are heartbroken to say, that there is a very good chance you will not come back. We know nothing of Earth or its inhabitants, other than the few memories we got from Mr. McCallister here. Good luck, and godspeed."

They readied the ship, and began to open the green, water-like portal, and, without any technical difficulties, launched the Great Fox into the green oblivion...

%^%

Meanwhile, on Earth...

"Sir, we cannot find any trace of Corporal McCallister. I'm afraid we must assume the worst, and accept the fact that he's-" The private never finished the sentence because a lamp was thrown at his head.

The private, barely missed by the lamp, and asked what the problem was.

The Captain merely sighed and said, "I'm worried for my brother. That's all."

The private nodded and scampered away, leaving the officer to stare into the blackness of space, where his brother may have been in terrible trouble. Unfortunately, he was...

%^%

"Dang it!" yelled a frustrated and in trouble Tyler McCallister. The blue avian was getting the absolute best of him in a cornerian video game, called Zombie Express: Direct trip to Hell.

The avian laughed and steered the bus into a giant walnut grove, and the screen said game over.

He stood up and stretched, and held out his hand, and asked, "Wanna go grab some food?"

Tyler shrugged and took the helpful hand. "Sure, but what kind of food do you guys eat in Corneria?"

Falco just stared and said, "We don't have actual food on board. We use replicators."

(Zeus here. Ripping something off of Star Trek, yes, but hey, how else do you keep food from getting old in space?)

"Replicators?" echoed Tyler. "What's that?"

"Well, you just type in the type of food you want, and it scans your brain looking for what it is. Then, it uses a substance called Grey Matter to fashion it. Grey Matter is just non-specific compound, easy to write exactly what it is to be." the avian explained.

The human nodded, not understanding in the least. But then, an idea formed in his head.

"Hey, Falco, does it neccicarilly have to be food?"

The avian pondered this and replied, "No, I suppose not. Why?"

The human grinned, and decided what to order. Now, he'd get the best of Falco in the video game business.

%^%

"Damn, you guys make a pretty mean video game!" Falco said, obviously frustrated as hell.

Tyler grinned, and blew Falco up for the umpteenth time, and meerly replied, "Yep, it's just one of the things that makes us a hell of a species."

The avian nodded, and dodged a missile that came out of Tyler's gun-ship.

They went at it for about five more hours on the X-Box, and at about seven o-clock, Tyler decided to hit the sack.

Falco just nodded, and started a one-player game, determined to get the hang of this game.

Tyler walked to the replicator room, deciding to get something to eat, since his stomach was ready to digest itself.

As he walked through the doors, he bumped into something furry, and fell onto it, both of them yelling out, then, the yells turned into mmpphhh's, and he found that his lips were connected to something furry, and slightly moist.

Then, the two figured out exactly what the two things were at the exact same time.

'Holy shit' they thought, and started "Sorry, I was—wait, you were,-I-huh?" the two teens said at the same time.

Lucy looked at him with a look that either suggested that she wanted off of him ASAP, or that she wanted more than a kiss.

She started to say something, but just then, an obviously hungry toad emerged from the doorway, with a music player around his wrist. It was playing "Carwash", which he got from Tyler's MP64 player.

He saw them on the floor, and just stared, and after about 5 seconds of staring, said, "Geez, can't you two wait until you get to the bedroom?" and had on a cocky smirk.

They burned absolute red, and began denying that they were doing what the toad had thought they were doing.

Little did they know, that two stowaways lay in the hangar bay...

%^%

AN: Hey, peeps, how's it going? Oh, sorry, did you want one of these gummy worms (holds one up to the screen) no? Meh, suit yourself.

Anyways, read and review, tell me what ya thought, and (munch-munch) did you like the part in the replicator room, with Tyler, Lucy, and Skippy? * **GASP *** You DID? Good, I thought long and hard on that one. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Are ya sure you don't want one? Okay, whatever. Thanks for all the (3) OCs I got, wished for more, but whatevs. Hope you liked my cliffhanger, let me know if you did. And, I'm dedicating this chapter to a fellow fanfic newbie. **RockFan18** Hope you enjoyed, dude.

Zeus has left the building.


	8. Chapter 8: the NONACCIDENTAL kiss

Chapter: iNumero ocho! (8)

Hello, everyone! Zeus here, with some breaking news! I apparently have been chosen by my mom to officially clean the living room! You thought I was the most powerful being in the universe? HA! My godly power is nothing compared to my mother's persuasive intellect! Please, by all means, send either the rest of the gods (who are on vacation in CA), or Percy Jackson to help my sorry ass! LO freakin' L but it is Mother's Day, so what can you do?

Here's another chapter outta the magically empty storage bin that is my head. ENJOY, OR ELSE!

%^%

As Tyler and Lucy sat in the recreation room, on the small loveseat couch in front of the TV, playing Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii system that he had gotten from the replicator, Lucy was somehow getting the exact beat on the game. She was so good, in fact, Tyler had long before givin her the remote and nunchuk.

"Damn, girl, where'd you get the skill for this thing?" Tyler said, in awe of her ability to get the hang of a game that took him three years to beat, yet she was at the last level, in less than 3 and a half hours.

She paused the game she was on, and looked at him, and winked, causing his heart to leap twenty feet in his chest. She replied, smiling, "I guess I just have a knack for this kind of thing."

Tyler was just day-dreaming, thinking of the day they ran into each other and ended up on the floor, being made fun of by an orange toad that didn't understand the fact that "Carwash" was a nerd's song.

He didn't hear her until she started remarking on how she wished that Skippy hadn't intervened yesterday.

He just turned toward her and stared, open-mouthed, thinking this was the thing that he wanted her to say.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she started asking what he was doing."Ty, what're you-" she got that far until he put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

She got a happy look in her eyes, and he knew this was his chance. He slowly leaned forward, stopping just three centimeters of her lips. "Lucy, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but, I – I – think I l-love – you."

She just smiled, and leaned forward, their mouths now a mere centimeter away. "I know. I've always known, Ty."

She closed the gap, and their lips met, the shock and feeling of "finally!" going through them both.

As they kissed happily, Skippy and Falco walked in, and were talking about the video games Tyler introduced them to, Skyrim, Assassin's Creed, all the Super Mario games, except the new one, 3-D land, which he had saved for Lucy, only, and the rest were all the Call of Duty games and Sonic the Hedgehog, which resembled one from corneria, surprisingly.

When they saw the two, they were shocked, but that passed as it turned into cockiness and nervousness.

"Hey, get a room you two. Seriously." Skippy said. Falco decided to try a more direct approach.

"Don't you get enough of that in bed?"

Tyler just mumbled through the kiss, "I wish."

Lucy giggled through the kiss, while Falco looked on, completely beaten. He just mumbled "Oh." and walked to the door, and started coughing, trying to hide the laughs that were coming through nevertheless.

Tyler picked up the wireless X-Box controller and threw it, and it fell three feet short of its target. He just shrugged and went back to his kiss. He felt her tounge lick his lips and allowed it into his mouth.

While they explored their newest thrill, besides killing nazi zombies, Skippy silently called Marcus to get to the rec room ASAP.

"They finally did it, man!" he said excitedly into the wrist com.

"You're kidding! I'll be there with the camera soon!" Marcus said like a little giddy schooolgirl.

Sixty-four seconds later, while they were still playing tonsil hockey, and the mario game had since been a game over, Marcus arrived with a camcorder.

He started recording as soon as he got in there. Tyler must have seen it through his right eye, because he jumped away, and got up and chased Marcus down the hall.

Marcus had been recording the whole time, plus where Tyler had seen a minute later, and started chasing him, but he had sent it to his parents while he was running. They were looking it over while he was running for his life.

%^%

On Corneria...

"Awwwww!" said a flustered Krystal McCloud. Fox looked upon it with a look of confusion and wonder.

"Huh." was all he had to say.

%^%

On Great Fox...

"Get the hell back here, McCloud! I just want the video camera!" yelled an angry Tyler McCallister as he ran after him. Marcus just laughed and said through the giggles, "It's too late, man! I sent it to my dad, and knowing him, he's put it up on the internet for everyone to see! Ha-ha-haaaaaaaa!"

"What?" said Tyler, and he stopped, turned, and ran for his room, to check the computer if it was.

Marcus just stopped and sighed. He knew his dad wouldn't do something that mean, he just said it so he could stop getting chased.

Then, he heard a sound coming from the hangar. He listened for it again, about to shake it off as Tyler cheering for the "him and Lucy kissing-free" internet.

But then, came a faint, "OW!" "Quiet, Fay! They'll know we're here! We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Yes, I know, Miyu!"

Marcus drew his blaster, and opened the door three inches, and saw two faces he thought he'd never see again for a week, at least.

"Aunt Miyu!" he exclaimed. "Aunt Fay!"

They turned and smiled, and embraced him, like their own. They pulled away and Marcus asked, "What are you two doin' here?"

They told him about their journey, how they had to get past security by using Katt Monroe, to raise her shirt to the guards, and they snuck aboard.

He stared and laughed, and began to say "You could have just _asked, _ and I would've let you come."

Fay hit Miyu on the shoulder and said "I told you, bone-head!"

Miyu hit her back and retorted "You're the one who said he'd deny it, smart one!"

Marcus laughed and led them to the rec room, where everyone was.

They entered, and Lucy and Tyler were back to what Marcus had recorded. The trio looked, and Miyu and Fay both said together, "What the hell are you two doing?"

The two teens, who were in the middle of a full fledged make out session, Tyler on top of Lucy, jumped back, falling on the floor behind the couch, while they stared in confusion at them.

Tyler blushed like hell, and stuttered "Uh—um—we—were—uhhhh..."

Lucy just rolled her eyes, and said, "What did it look like we were doing? Baking bread?"

Miyu and Fay just nodded and then Lucy finally blushed. She just descended behind the couch to escape the embarrassment after Marcus remarked, "They aren't there yet."

The three teens and two adults just stood there in complete silence, until a message came onto the receiving end, and a human popped up, and he saw the five in the rec room.

He asked for their identification until he saw that four were animals.

He just stared and after five minutes, Marcus said, "Um, hi."

The young human just opened his eyes wider, until he saw Tyler.

"Tyler! Where've you been?" he asked.

Tyler looked up and grinned ear to ear. "Daniel! Hey, dude!"

Daniel Farren just grinned, and he saw Lucy with Tyler behind the couch.

He grinned wider and said, "You? With a rabbit? Someone's been getting desperate!"

Tyler's subconcious said 'Told ya he'd be okay with it.'

He just thought a simple shut the hell up, asshole, and he up and said "Fuck you, Dan."

Daniel lost the smile and just said, so, you really were—with—huh." he finished with a puzzled look.

Tyler said simply, "It's love. Sue me."

Daniel looked up and just grinned again.

"Love? Well, that's different. I don't care anyway. Remember Vladimir and Gretchen? I said he could keep her if he wanted. But seeing as how this rabbit is anthro, cute, and sitting in your lap, it's cool. But, if you didn't realize, you've been walked in on, buddie." he laughed.

Tyler just went red, half because of how embarrassed he was, half because it did look like that.

He just started stuttering and eventually gave up, because he couldn't win.

Fay was standing across the room, looking at Daniel, because he looked somehow attractive, and because he seemed to have some of her personality.

She was, somehow interested Then, he saw her, and his jaw fropped.

He just said, "Holy—fucking—shit..."

She giggled and winked causing him to fall sideways, onto the floor, because he was leaning on his elbow, and it went limp when she winked.

He got up, and they heard a door open, and a toilet flushing. Then came a tan, well built man with a tattoo on his arm, showing because of his wearing a white tank top, showing his six pack and pecs. His tattoo was a fire ball, with a heart, and it said MOM.

Miyu saw that, and almost fell like Daniel.

Tyler smiled even more and said, "Skagui! Dude!"

Skagui saw him, smiled and, saw him under the rabbit. He smiled even more, and said, "Good for you, dude!"

Tyler went red again and said, "Hey, hit Dan for me, will ya?" Skagui said, "Sure." and smacked him on the head. "OW!" went Daniel.

Skagui shrugged and said "You probably had it coming."

Tyler just smiled, thankful he had his best friends back, friends ever since before his family died. Thinking of them brought a tear to his eye, but it was wiped off by a furry paw. Lucy was smiling, kissed him on the cheek, and then, Skagui and Daniel went, "AAAAWWWWWW!"

Tyler smiled and said, "Why don't ya come over here and say that to my face?"

Five minutes later, Skagui and Daniel were walking towards Tyler, and as soon as they reached him, they nodded to each other, and said, "AAAWWWWW!"

"Smart asses." Tyler said, holding Lucy's hand. But he was just happy to see his friends again, for the first time in three weeks, since they had been seperated for that long, until he was rescued by the cornerians.

He smiled, and hugged them, not wanting to ever lose them again.

%^%

AN: Ah, another awesome cliffhanger on my part. Hope you liked, thanks to the OC donors, and Skagui, hope your crossover goes well. And, to any who reviewed the last one, here's a free bowl of frijoles! What? Y-you don't want it? * sniffle * oh well, I'll just give them to my shitzu, then. LOL

Hope you reveled in Tyler's embarrassment, I worked on that one for about an hour, nothing spoke to me until I thought of Skagui and Daniel. Oh, and to new writers, write down the OC's personality and traits first. I forgot to with Tyler, that's why the first chapter isn't as good as these newer ones. And, I hit 10 pages! A new record! For me, anyways. Oh, and I'm listening to the He-Man tribute called HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA on 5 hours full. It's funny shit. Copy and paste this title into the youtube search box and you should get it. It's LOL funny. Tell me in the reviews if you saw it.

As for now...until next time...I'm proud of this one. Get out there, little chapter. Make da-da proud! (Tear comes to my eye.)

This has been Zeus.

Zeus is out to the ballgame (Longhorns pre-recorded). Adios


	9. Chapter 9: First BedNight

Chapter 9

Holy shit, sorry Skagui! But, hey, I can't use the exact one can I? Copyright reasons. All that jazz. Oh, and for those who wondered, they were 9,000 miles from Earthy as planned, and ran into them during their (Skagui, Daniel and Vladimir.) patrol. Sorry for not clearing that up. And they boarded on a tube enterer thing in five minutes. Everything? Hope so.

On with the next chapter, ya'll!

%^%

Tyler woke up in his bed. He noticed some exrta heat, but passed it off as a simple malfunction in the ship's heating system.

Until, that is, he noticed the ear sticking out from under the covers of his blanket.

"Holy shit."

%^%

"So, your're saying that he found an anthromorphic alien race a mere ¼ lightyear away? Hmm. Actually, that does sound like my big brother." said an astounded Joshua McCallister. He stared until Daniel eventually answered "Yes, he most certainly did. Our Tyler."

Joshua thought it over before asking "And he's got a relationship with one?"

Daniel nodded over the transmission, and Joshua shrugged, and replied with an indifferent face, "Meh. Whatever. As long as he's happy. He was never the same after 9/11, but I don't think anyone who is american was."

Daniel nodded again, ending the sub-space connection, leaving a pondering Joshua to wonder, what it's like to be Tyler right now...

%^%

Tyler was in hysterics. "God, what did we do last night? I can't remember!"

He was half dressed when he woke up, and so was Lucy, but since they both had a pair of jeans in his hands when he woke uyp, indicating he may not have been completely dressed the whole night that Lucy spent the night in his room.

She shrugged, a look of slyness on her face that suggested she knew more of what happened than she was letting on.

"Well" she started "if you must know, I came with you to your room cause you were going to play a song you said would've been "Dream On", and one thing led to another, and...well...you know..." she finished with a wink.

He looked at her with a look of surprise and happiness. He just went, "We..." and she nodded.

"Huh." was his only reaction. Then, he collapsed on the bed with a dreamy expression on his face.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, smiling. She then laid next to him, wrapping her arm around his belly.

%^%

In the Greeat Fox control room, Marcus was trying to figure out the calculations to enter Earth's atmospherre before they arrived in fifteen minutes.

"Lessee, divide the rate of descention by the rate of acceleration, multiply the rate of the planetary orbit path ratios, and...Aw, dammit, this shit's too hard!" he exclaimed, leaving the calculating to the computer.

He couldn't understand how his father had been able to do that. It seemed impossible he thought.

"It's never impossible, grandson..."

Marcus whirled around, thinking he'd heard his grandfather, James McCloud.

He looked around frantically, sure it was the voice from an old honeymoon video from his grandparents' old house's attic.

He shook his head, thinking he'd imagined it, but then, a bright flash of light enveloped the room, and out stepped a figure, a figure that appeared to have his eye color...

"G-Grandpa.."

%^%

"OOOOHHHHH GAWD!" yelled an excatic Tyler McCallister. "Oh, yeah right there, keep rubbin' honey."

The rabbit backed off of the back rub she was giving him. She giggled and asked sexily, "You like?"

"Yeah, babe, it's amazing. Don't stop, keep going, please. MMMMMMMMMM..." he moaned when she continued the back rub, closer to the waistline. When he realized where she was going with this, he just smiled and said, "Go for it, hon."

She attacked him with ferocity. He tumbled to the floor, and stared hungrily and said, "Little bit rough, dontch think. Well...Tyler approves, with flying colors."

She didn't understand flying colors, but she understood the invitation.

She ripped off both the little remaining clothes they had, and started salivating, savoring the meal to come, literally.

%^%

Hey, faithful readers, hoped you enjoyed, especially the last, but I can't write the stuff they do exactly, cause I got a few principles that must be observed. Sorry, but I think you can imagine what she meant by "come, literally," and "savoring the meal to" yeah she's sucking, hoorah, way to go, Tyler LOL.

Anyone offended there, somehow? Nein? Ser gut. (that's german for very good, if anyone cares.)

I'm about to watch Hotel for Dogs, good movie, truly.

Zeus is now out of the page, now, if you're reviewing. If not, look behind you.

Ha, got ya!

R&R.

Zeus out.

Review...or...else...


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Fight

Chapter 10.

Hey, everyone! OK, first of all, Skagui, I am confused now, but whatever, I'm always dazed and confused lol...

and Tyler and Lucy got there, yes, way to go, Tyler, and yes, that was James, you'll get it in the next chapter if you didn't then.

Just think of why he came to Fox in SF 64...there ya go.

And, this is more detailed, hopefully.

On wit da story!

%^%

Marcus stared in disbelief of the figure before him. It looked exactly like the one that was in a picture he kept in his wallet. He reached for it to make sure, but the figure merely smiled and reached out a hand.

"I'm real, don't question it, just believe. I bet you're wondering why I'm here, huh?"

Marcus just nodded, his jaw an inch from the limit. It went the rest of the way when he grabbed the hand, and it was solid.

The ghost chuckled and walked towards the beeping radar screen. He looked it over, his eye brows scrunched up in concern. He looked over at Marcus, who was sitting in a chair, his eyes dilated to three centimeters in width.

He looked at the ghost and just said, "Grandp-pa?"

The ghost smiled and nodded, and Marcus just decided that it was something he ate. "You're not real... you're something from Falco's belly burner salsa dip, and I'm just hallucinating. Right?"

James frowned and said a bit irked, "Could a hallucination do this?" And he picked up the dip and threw it into the trash bin.

He looked satisfied and said, "I never liked that stuff, even when he first made it for Fox and me when they were teenagers. Yecchh."

Marcus shrugged and said, "Yeah, it gives me heart burn, and-" he paused remembering that this wasn't real. But then the ghost of James McCloud went up to him and said "Remember that story your old man told ya? The one where I show up to guide him out of the base he was in, the exploding base of Andross. It was on Venom. He never told you?" and Marcus just shook his head, never taking his eyes off the apparition.

The ghost just shrugged indifferently and replied, "Meh. You should ask sometime."

The ghost must have remembered what he was there for, and gestured to the radar screen. "I came to warn you about the fighters that followed you into hyperspace. They were cloaked." he said before Marcus could ask how. "And, " he continued, "They are about to hit the ship.." he said before the ship rocked slightly. "Now." he finished.

Marcus' eyes widened and he just ran for the hangar bay, yelling into his communicater for everyone to get their sorry butts outta bed. "Yeah, even you, Lucy!" he yelled when she started complaining.

Marcus heard two groans of annoyance and knew that Tyler and Lucy must have been at it again.

Marcus just shook his head, knowing he had to hurry before they arrived at Earth, in less than 10 minutes...

%^%

meanwhile, on the ship that was guiding them to the third rock from the sun...

"Hey, Sniper, get up here!" yelled a cheerful Daniel Farren.

Skagui groaned and said quietly, "Stop calling me that."

Daniel laughed heartily and dumped a bunch of ice onto Skagui, encasing him in a giant igloo of coldness.

Skagui yelped loudly, and jumped a full 5 inches off the bedspread, and onto the floor.

Daniel laughed and helped him up. "So, how's your morning so far, Snipe?" he inquired with an innocent puppy face.

Skagui glared and said, "I said, it's either your face, or the continuation of 'Sniper', kay?" and walked to his bathroom.

Daniel pouted and said, "That's not what it was...Sniper. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed and ran when Skagui started running toward him from the bathroom, and began to give chase.

Daniel ran into the door, and fell onto his back, and Skagui stood over him, a look of glee on his face.

"How do you like it?" and he dumped the rest of the ice on to Daniel's frigid body.

"AY-YA-YA-YA-YA!" he yelled when it was brought upon him.

Skagui laughed and went to the transmitter, to ask how Tyler was doing on the other ship. What he had walked in on over the video feed was something he didn't need to see at all.

He yelped after seeing a naked Tyler and Lucy, they not realizing that they were being watched. Skagui watched the thrusting for five more minutes before coming to his senses and shutting off the feed.

"Whoopsie" said a hysteric Daniel. Skagui just blushed like hell, and went to try to scrub the images out of his mind.

%^%

"Fighters at nine o'clock!" yelled Marcus into his radio. The rest of the team nodded and attacked with such ferocity, it was as if the fighters were standing still.

"Gotcha!" yelled Falco at the firey wreckage of a fighter that had met their fate. He started cussing after his rear deflector shield had taken a hit. He did a barrel roll, and somersaulted over the enemy, and started to charge his laser, the barrel of the cannon glowing green around the mouth.

He fired, feeling the shock of the force he had just aimed at the fighter pilot's aircraft.

The aircraft that was in front of him somehow managed to evade the blast just enough for it to only graze the canopy of the cockpit, but it was enough to make all the air in it to be lost in the void of space, and Falco was forced to watch the pilot to implode and turn into a scary corpse you'd see in a Zombie Express game

He shivered and flew after another one. He blew this one up almost immediately. He wondered to himself if these guys even took a class.

They finished the fight and flew back toward the Great Fox, and docked. Once they were back, Marcus noticed that his grand father wasn't there anymore. He shrugged and decided that he had indeed imagined it, but then he remembered the chip dip, and he saw it wasn't there any more.

He just stopped and stared at the empty spot, not coming out of it until he heard Falco complaining his dip was missing. Then he looked at Marcus and remarked "Marcus must've really enjoyed it. It's all gone!"

Marcus nodded and said, yeah, sure. And subconciously looked over to the trashcan, not realizing that Falco followed his gaze, and he exploded.

"Wait, what do I smell? Oh, whatya know, the dip's in the trash!"

Marcus shrugged and decided to thank James for that later, somehow.

Then, he heard the sound of static on the radio, and he heard a gruff old voice say, "Friend or foe? Identify yourself!"

%^%

AN: Hey, hope you liked, and I hope this was more detailed. I'm not sure how, but I will give Tyler and Lucy a kid, let's say the first night helped, kay? Heh-heh-he... oh, and I think I'm gonna go on hiatus for a few months

KIDDING! naw, I love you guys too much for that. But anyway, Summer's coming up so I'm going to be down at the riverwalk and the Alamo, and the Riply's Believe it or not!, so don't expect a whole lot of updates every freaking day as usual. Maybe I'll get a laptop so I can work on the stories while I drink a cappicino chillin' by the calm waters in an outdoor cafe. Oh, yeah, it's awesome. You should come down here to old San Antone for vacation, it's badass. One day and you're chillin' like me, drinking a cappicino by the calm waters of the riverwalk. Aw, bliss.

And, for Skagui, I could swear you were complaining in that review, but maybe it was 'give', not 'gave', cause you—nevermind, I'm confused again. Adios, amigos.

Zeus out.

P.S., for those who care, this is a brief description of the riverwalk:

A very nice river made to curve through a city that holds a lot of history, such as The Alamo and much more (this is my AD, not from a travel brochure.) and the Riverwalk holds a very nice assortment of world cultures, including Mariache bands, Italian food, and much more. Ya'll will check it out. As soon as you get your paychecks from the computer salesmen, all you fanboys and girls (sorry, but its amusing) can come down and celebrate the Summer. Sorry, again, but U know its tru.

NOW, Zeus is out. LOL


	11. Chapter 11: First Contact

Chapter 11: First Contact.

Hey, hey, hey! It's fat albert! LOL!

Kiddin, Zeus here, Same old, same old, how've you been? Really? Oh, great! I'm sure ur all wondering what the hell I'm talking about, but guess what? YOU'LL NEVA KNOW, PEEPS! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA! Nah, I was on the phone, talking to the aliens. Hee-hee-hee. You paranoids are eating this shit up, just like Roswell, all over again. Mm-hmm, **I **know what went down, but you don't.

What the hell am I talking about?

But I won't dwell on that, on with the story!

%^%

The team just stared and wondered what to say. The gruff voice said again, "Well? Friend or Foe? Hmm?"

They all said at the same time, "Friend!"

The voice seemed satisfied and said, "Good, I don't want to have to waste any nukes on any space bums, now do I? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

They stared at the receiver/transmitter and just remarked, all at the same time, "What the wha?"

The voice laughed even more, and just said, "Turn on the video feed, corpsman, I want to see these people."

When the video turned on, and the human turned to the screen, and his jaw dropped. He stared to them and just stuttered "Uh, um, I—uh what the hell-"

Then, Tyler came into the room with Lucy behind him, and he saw the man, and he exclaimed "Joshua! My brother!"

The human, named Joshua, looked up to Tyler holding the rabbit's hand, and he smiled like a doofus

"Tyler! Whaere have you been? We sent search teams out, and—"

Then he saw the rabbit and he just frowned and said "You're with a—a rabbit? Well, they always were your favorite animal."

The rabbit kissed his cheek and giggled, moving to the screen and said "Lucy. Lucy Hare. And you?"

The human saluted and said "Captain Joshua McCallister of the

Earthen Air Force, New Britain Sector."

Tyler rolled his eyes and said "Hey, bro, no need for rank here. Just go casual, as usual, like with that barmaid in Germany last summer."

Joshua blushed and said "Oh. Well, then, uh...Joshua. But you can also call me Grimm and/or Caveman."

The rabbit looked confused and said, "uh, I'll go with Joshua, thanks." barely keeping in the giggles.

He looked disappointed, and just nodded.

He then remembered they were aliens and regained his composure, standing up straight.

"Ma'am, let me welcome you to the third rock from the sun, Planet Earth!" he exclaimed.

Marcus walked closer and said "I'm the leader here." and extended his hand.

Joshua extended his as well, and hit the screen, and blushed, knowing he'd just been owned like something from Goodwill.

Everyone on the Great Fox laughed, and so did a few of the men at Fort Sam Houston chuckle a little behind their breath.

Joshua just offered them to land and tried his best to hide the blush, and walked out to meet them on the useless tarmac...

%^%

As he walked to the four ships that seemed to not need a singled inch of tarmac, he remembered the day the human race had started colonizing planets, in 2013, after Obama had somehow won the election AGAIN. He remembered being one of the ones to test the new technology breakthrough of air travel, and the accidental acceleration to space, where they found out that the aircraft could hold up out there.

It revolutionized space travel, which is what shot him from Private to Captain. He smiled at the day, but remebered the reason he was out there in the warm summer breeze, and walked the remaining fifteen feet.

He shook the blue fox's hand, and he remembered the incident in the base. He looked the hand over, appearing to make sure it wasn't another screen, and the fox laughed.

"I promise it's real." the fox assured.

The 23 year-old captain laughed along with him. Marcus looked him over, sizing him up.

'Let's see, blue-grey eyes, blond hair, still don't understand the one hair-spot on humans,' thought Marcus in his mind.

The human gestured to the door, and they all stepped in, Tyler and Lucy's hands swinging back and forth, like a love story that always ends happily...

%^%

"Welcome, my friends, to Fort Sam Houston, San Antonio, Texas, in the United States of America, of the planet Earth. We hope our races can exist in harmony. I can tell you two have already." the General said, nodding to Tyler and Lucy, who were looking in each other's eyes over the conference table, with googly eyes.

They took a while to notice that the General was looking at them and talking to them. They took their hands away from the other's and blushed deeply, causing chuckling from the enlisted around the other end of the table.

"And now, " continued the General, "Let us discuss a 'Federation of Planets' to rise between our two races, shall we?"

And with that, they began discussing, with some throwing in suggestions, others just staring in disbelief at the aliens that look a lot like pets at home, the to-be Federation of Planets.

%^%

Hey-o, zeus is back, baby, in action, and ready to roll like a hell outta bat. Okay, yes, Federation of Planets, from Star Trek, but they took that from the old TV show, since we have no imagination in my fanfic, lol, yes, Obama's president again, heaven help us, lol again, for some reason, I smell like garlic, but I know not why, Lucy and Tyler will have a kid, there'll be a time lapse of about a month, okay?

Everyone happy? Oh, and Zach of Death, my heart bleeds for ya, truly. This chapter is dedicated to your fractured arm. Sign the cast for me, will ya? ZEUSTHEMIGHTY.

Okeedokey, um, I know I'm forgetting something, ummm—oh yeah, I remember!

I wanted to ask everyone to send a name for the baby, who doesn't even exist yet!

Send it in, and get a chance to win! Sweepstakes end the 16th, so hurry, hurry, hurry!

Now, is that everything? Hmmmmmm...oh yeah!

This! Look down...

Zeus out. lol!


	12. Chapter 12: The Pregnancy Test

Chapter 12

Author's Notes~ Hey, there, my peeple! Hope last chapter was okay, glad for feedback, blah-blah-blah. Yeah, um, I was just wondering if anyone wants me to quit this story, because I don't know if I can handle so much love interest crap, and all. But only if you want me to. And, in response to bryan mccloud, (who's username makes no sense in certainty to his story(s) - u know it's true, bro), dude, I'm sorry, but that's just,

THAT'S DARK, DUDE. Nah, I don't know how that could work, but maybe he will be kidnapped by The Shadow Government. The secret government within our government? It secretly controls our country by brainwashing the presidents and using them to pass the laws and such that they want? You never heard of it? Hm. Hohohohohoho...heathens...look it up on wikipedia...

But for now, on with this crap-ful story! I'll have them find out in this one, and they say how it is possible (Ima takin' ur idea, XxSanitariumxX! Sorry, but at least I gave ya credit!) Oh, and we have a winner! The babie's name, sent from Dakota's Dsi (or whatever) ,good, job, dude, even tho u only won cause you were the only one to send a suggestion. LOL

%^%

Tyler was standing out in the rain, because it felt good after the crazy heatwave they had had for a month straight. Everyone had been complaining, so either the gods had gotten annoyed to the point they actually did what the prayer said, or the heat had gotten to them, too.

He kept standing, and eventually went inside. When he entered through the back door, he heard two voices moaning. He guessed it was Fay and Daniel, because they had gotten together two days before.

He smiled and grabbed his phone, deciding to embarrass the cum out of them. He stuck the phone into the room, and saw them on radar. Daniel was giving her hickeys.

He smiled at her, and asked if she remembered the day they got together. She smiled back and said, "How could I forget?"

She started kissing him deeply, lovingly, and she started tugging his arm, and moaned happily, "Come on, let's go to bed."

He chuckled and remarked, "At 3:40 PM?" but followed nonetheless.

As they walked through the hall of the expensive house they had been givin to tide them over and to better understand the planet, Daniel began to reminisce the day they had become a couple.

%^% 2 days before

As daniel walked throught he expensive mansion, he was checking the plans for the space station that would be the main center of trade and communication between the two alien races.

He was walking, and suddenly remembered that he had the superbowl to watch. He started running, hoping Falco hadn't eaten the entire thing of chips. He almost ran into Tyler, who was coming out of the bathroom.

He yelped and narrowly jumped out of the way. He looked as Daniel ran down the hall, and suddenly knew why he was running. He was missing the Superbowl XVLII.

As they both ran down the hall, Fay was gathering her tablets of information to send to General Pepper. She was walking to her door, and she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

She stepped out, not realizing she was right in the path of a flustered Daniel Farren.

She yelped, and he yelped, and tried to slow down, but he couldn't, as he had too much momentum.

He ran smack into her, and as he fell down on top of her, he thought, 'Curse you, laws of physics. Wait, hold on, what are my lips conne- holy shit.'

He realized what they were onto, and he slowly pulled away from the burning canine.

"S-Sorry, I was, uh—running-I'm miss—MMMMPPPPHHHHH!"

He tried to explain, but the canine had reconnected her lips to his, and he started getting it. This is what they both wanted.

As their lungs begged for air, their souls conjoined, and they didn't back down for twenty whole minutes. After they started to black out, they pulled away, panting for breath, and smiled at each other.

T'was love, truly, at first run into.

%^%

As she led him into bed, and he saw the look of want in her eyes, he thanked god for her little doggy ass.

While the two were exploring deeper into one another than they ever had before, Tyler was trying to figure out the controls to the playback on the TV in the Den.

He called everyone when he figured it out.

He texted 'Hey, gt ovr 2 the Dn. Fny vid 2night.'

He sent it to everyone, including the two people in it, and he started preparing for the embarrassment, when he received a call from General Clooney.

"Hello, Mr. McCallister! How do you like the house we gave you and your, uh, friends?" the general said casually.

Tyler shrugged and replied, "Fine sir, I also notice you have included all of your movies you have ever done."

The general, who's name was George Clooney, nodded, and smiled once more. "My favorite was Batman. And, I thank you for making us look good in front of the aliens."

Tyler looked aside at the video to his left, silently playing what Daniel and Fay were doing three doors down. He then turned back to the screen and said firmly, "No, they are more than aliens. I know it."

Then, Lucy came into the room, with a look of panic on her face.

Tyler looked to the general and said "i gotta go." The general winked and ended the discussion right then and there.

Tyler turned off his end and turned to the distressed rabbit. He frowned with concern and asked what was wrong. She then held up a pregnancy test, with a symbol that would forever burn itself into Tyler's mind.

+.

%^%

MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Am I not good at freaking cliffhangers that make you want to jump off of one? Huh? Huh?

Yea, I am. Oo-Kay, recap, Lucy's preggers, Daniel and Fay are together, and I know the way they got together sucked but I'm on a time limit, ok?,and, uh, lessee...oh yeah! Yes, George Clooney's the General of the Air Force, but hey, Schwrtzanegger is Governer of Califprnia, so whatevs. And when they had that thing for the movie with President Clooney, my grandma got me believing it, which was funny until I realized that she was laughing under her breath in the kitchen. But enough about my life. Tell me about yourself LOL

Next chapter pretty soon, and the babie's name is gonna be Dakota, kay? Don't let me forget. (puts string on my finger).

Zeus out.


	13. Chapter 13: What Happened Next

Chapter 13.

AN:Hey-hooooooo! Zeus here, with another chapter for you people to eat up like ambrosia (had some for lunch.) Oh, and to zach of death, my heart is broken. Not even A-Ha's Take On Me song saved my heart. LOL Nah, I'm kiddin, it's cool. I know, last chapter sorta sucked, but, hey, again, I was on a time limit. I had to do the dishes, take out the trash and the dog, clean my room, blah blah, blah, I know it sucked, but...this will make up for it. Promise.

P.S.~ Check out Take On Me...it's an oldie, but still badass...

%^%

Tyler stood there, with his mouth open, his face white as snow, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead. He just up and said "You're..."

Lucy nodded, and a small tear started forming in her eye. Tyler saw this, and walked up to her, shushing the small cries that were coming through, and hugged her lovingly. He said in a hushed tone "Don't worry, it's probably just a faulty one. It probably read it wrong. Besides, its a human test. It may not work on your kind, hmmm?"

But then, she burst into tears, and cried "But—but—I used—a-a cornerian one, too, Ty! And it was positive! Five times!"

When he heard this, he started worrying not of himself, but the baby and Lucy. He wondered what it would look like, and he imagined a disfigured, arm out of the head, monster. But he dismissed those thoughts as he began thinking of perfect hybrids. He knew some animals on Earth could make hybrids. Horse and donkey, tiger and lion, etc. He looked down to her, and smiled and said, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll be together, won't we?"

Lucy nodded, and smiled, too. Then, she kissed him, tenderly, as if it was the most important thing in her entire existence.

And it was...

%^%

As Marcus stared out into the blackness of space, he couldn't help but think of the vixen he met during the fight over Corneria. He thought of the way her eyes sparkled in the glimmer of Solar, the way she shot fighters down, and the way her laugh was like music coming from heaven. Then, he realized he sounded just like his dad, talking about his wife, Krystal.

'Damnit.' he thought, scolding himself mentally for being like his dad in this situation. Then, he heard his wireless communicater vibrating.

He picked it up, and saw it said JOY. His heart lept thirty feet in front of him, and he answered the call, trying to figure out how his cell could have such great reception. He heard her saying something, but he couldn't hear over his heart.

"Well?" he finally heard. He panicked. "Sorry, what? The tv was too loud."

She giggled, as if she knew why he missed it all. "Well" she repeated "I said, would you like to come home early?"

Marcus just thought of it, what it might mean if he said yes. 'What if she takes it the wrong way? What if she thinks I am going to try to take advantage? Oh, well. Might as well...'

"Sure." he said slightly high. He might just make it with her.

She said a cute 'yay!' that made Marcus' heart melt. He loved it. To him, it sounded like a beautiful chorus of angels, times twelve.

He sighed dreamily, not realizing that he had done it out loud. He panicked.

"Oh-god, sorry, I I was sighing at a—a commercial! Yeah! They had on the pina colada song! I—what?" he asked when she was talking.

"Well" she continued "I notice you sighed, so, you know, and what are pina coladas?"

Marcus began explaining what they were, and when he finished, she was salivating, wanting one, as it sounded amazing.

"Bye-bye." she said happily, since the date was now set. Marcus hung up, not realizing he hit the video call by accident. What Joy saw on the other end shocked her, because A.) he was watching a rock video by a band called AC/DC, and B.) he was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. She gasped, and thankfully he had not heard. He reclined in his chair, and he sighed happily.

"Damn." he said out loud, with a goofy smile on his face. Joy reveled in the experience since she saw a famous vulpine almost naked. She ended the call, because she was about to cry out with glee. She did, and started dancing.

%^%

While this was happening, dark forces were closing in on the house. A figure dressed in nothing but the color black and grey, and a baret. He closed in on the house, and spotted the target through a window. The target was talking to one of its own species. When he heard what they were talking about, he almost had second thoughts about all this. But then he remembered what would happen if he disobeyed orders.

So, when the screen was finally blank, he tossed in a couple teare gas containers, and while Marcus choked on the gas, he silently snuck in...

%^%

Fay and Daniel were still in their room, doing what they were doing three hours ago still. They were moaning, and eventually Daniel finished.

They lay on the bed, all the while the TV playing Gilligan's Island. Aniel looked over at the beautiful furry masterpiece that lay naked by his side. He opend his mouth, wanting to ask her something, but he held on, before finally blurting out "Do you think we should've used a condom?"

Fay looked at him with a look of amusement and thoughtfullness. She took a minute before replying with a firm voice. "Naw, we're too genetically different, I think. But, maybe..."

"What?"

"Well, we are mammals, you have animals like us here, and maybe, well...maybe we're not **too** genetically different. Know what I mean?"

Daniel wasn't worried, and he started to rub her furry belly, and he started nibbling her neck affectionatley.

"Danny!" she giggled happily. "You shouldn't, not while the door's unlocked!"

Daniel just remarked through the hickey "So? Let 'em walk in on us."

Fay giggled some more, and she started moaning appreciatively. Daniel decided to ask her.

"Fay?"

"Yes?"

"I—I know this is a little sudden, but I know it's right. I've never loved a girl as much as you."

Fay gigled and told him to keep going, since she already knew the question.

"Will—will you marry me?" he said shakily.

Fay got up, and looked at his eyes, with lust in her eyes. "Yes.." and they went at it for the sixth time that night.

%^%

Hey, everyone, Zeus here, god, hope this made up for last chapter, everyone. Really am sorry about that. But it was, after all, late.

I'm not exactly awake without my daily coffee break. Geuss what? Not only have I gratuated to be a highschool freshmen, but I also got out ten days early, since I passed TAKS. Any tips on highschool will be appreciated, especially from people from South West high school, San Antonio.

Next chapter soon, don't worry about that. And Marcus is not nessisarrily being kidnapped. You'll see...

Zeus out.


	14. Chapter 14: The Baby's Name

Chapter 14

Author's boring-ass notes~ Hey, peeps! Zeus here, I am a high school freshman. Say 'congrats, Zeus! Hope you somehow survive!' I heard that 9th grade is the hardest in high school. Wonder if that's true lol oh well, I'll find out in August. Thanks to evryone for the advice, but ill probably forget once in a while, but hey, everything works out in the movies for the nerds, right? Lol. Hold on, I gotta turn the tv down, its playing Yes, Dear, I recorded it. Okay, quick recap, uh, Marcus, is being cloned. The guy's name is Snake, see if anyone knows where that came from, eh? There will be a time lapse of about 8 ¾ months okay? That'll be where the baby is born, his name is Dakota. It's a nice name, eh?

And, I may have overshot Daniel/Fay's get together a little, and emphasized lovemaking in that one chapter, but hey, see if anyone didn't enjoy, huh? lol. Last chapter probably was the best yet, but hey, whatever. And since this is my first ever story, I will not give up. And I think the next story I do will be how Dakota lived as a hybrid. Starting when he's 14, my age, since I have the experience.

Plus, I think we all wonder how a human/cornerian hybrid would live through high school. That story will probably follow me through high school, but that would be really long, so let me know if I should stick to the thirty chapter sort of thing.

This marks the second page, I don't think anyone knows how much you can possibly fill up a story with author's notes, but I'm not that mean, huh? After all, I was cool with my roasting which I probably deserved. And ya know what? Let's get on with the story, huh? I figure every author's first story sucks, like XxSanitariumxX's AVAV.

(A Vulpine Assassin's Vendetta), which he perfectly described it as *quote * 'that old trainwreck?' * unquote *.

Oh, and for any who care, an NCIS spoiler, for those who did not see the season finale, Ducky may have died. He had a heart attack and fell, so maybe, but I doubt it. Too many people love Ducky. And now, on with the story, now about 334 words long!

%^%

As Tyler and Lucy were kissing, the bulge in her belly was about a foot out. Tyler pulled away, and asked with a smile "Want a coke?"

Lucy nodded, also smiling like a child wth a rather large lollipop in their hands. Tyler got up and went to the minifridge that was in the room they shared. He looked up and asked "Geez, if you get any bigger, I'll have to build a new wing on the house. Do twins run in your family? Hehehe."

Lucy rolled her eyes and retorted "Ha ha. Does male pattern baldness run in yours?"

"Touche."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and a terrible Italian voice rang out "Luigi's-a Pizzeria! I got-a pepperoni-a pizza here! Did the-a lovely couple order one-a?"

Tyler almost threw up laughing, and just said through the bursts "No, but-ha-you can-ha-give it to us-ha-anyway!"

The door opened, and came an orange toad with a box that did indeed read 'Luigi's Pizzeria' on it. Lucy saw it, and said with a smile "You know, it's against the law here to impersonate a pizza boy, Skip. But you know, if it really is pepperoni, we'll let it slide, right, Ty?"

Tyler nodded and said "Sure, why not?" Skippy put the pizza on the bedspread and walked out slowly, and said just before the door closed, "Have fun, guys.." as if he knew what would ensew when he left the room.

And, of course, he was right. They took care not to hurt the baby, then, they ate the pizza, which they reheated in the microwave. Tyler held up his piece, and said, "To our child, may she be as beuatiful as my lovely wife."

They bumped their pizzas together, and they chowed down. Then, Lucy thought of something they forgot. She swollowed her piece she had in her mouth, and asked "Tyler, we haven't thought of a name yet, have we?"

Tyler's eyes widened and he swallowed the rest of his piece, and said "Shit! That's right! Well, what do you think? What should it be?"

"We-e-e-lll..." Lucy looked around the room, looking for any suggestions. She then saw the rerun of a human tv show from the late 20th century, called Star Trek: the Next Generation. She then got an idea, and she asked "How about Jean-  
Luc?"

Tyler snorted and asked "What makes you think it'll be a boy?" But he sawe the certainty in her eyes and said, "That'll go in the maybe pile. Lessee, ummmm...Dakots?"

Lucy's eyes widened and just squealed happilly. "Yeah! And if it's a girl, either way! I love it. I really do. And I love you." she said, moving onto his chest, her head rising and falling with it. He breathed in, and sighed happilly. "Perfect. And, if we have another, we'll go with Jean-Luc, eh?"

Lucy giggled and said "Eh."

And with that, they fell asleep, the prospect of being parents swirling through all the cycles of their sleep...

%^%

Daniel was on the patio, soaking up the wonderful rays of his home planet's star, Sol. He heard footsteps aproaching fromn behind, and saw his wife, with a pina colada in her hand. It reminded him of a song that he heard playing on his old '98 Chevy. Kokomo. He had once taken a vacation down there with his brother, Jason Johnson. His brother had changed his last name, because of a drug dealer that had been looking for him. But even after the drug cartel had been eliminated by a bounty hunter called Dog, he kept it.

Daniel was ripped from his memories as a white furred canine embraced him from behind. "Did ya miss me?" she asked with a salacious smile.

Daniel shrugged and said indifferently "It was like.."

"Yes?" asked a curious canine.

"Like hell." he said and started kissing her neck lovingly.

(Warning: the next paragraph contains words and actions that some readers may find innopropriate. Viewer discretion is advised.) LOL

Daniel looked down at the woman he loved so very much. She was everything to him. He started singing in a low voice.

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya,

Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,

Key Largo, Montego, Baby, why don't we go, Jamaica,

Off the Florida keys!

There's a place called Kokomo,

that's where you wanna go,

to get away from it all.

Bodies in the sand,

tropical drink melting in your hand.

We'll be falling in love,

to the rythym of a steel drum band.

Down in Kokomo,

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya,

Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,

Key Largo, Montego, Baby, why don't we go,

Down to Kokomo,

We'll get there fast,

and then we'll take it slow,

That's where we wanna go,

Way down in Kokomo.

Martinique

That Monterrat Mystique.

We'll go out to sea,

and perfect our chemistry.

By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity.

Afternoon delight,

cocktails and moonlit nights.

That dreamy look in your eye

under a tropical island sky,

Way down in Kokomo.

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya,

Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,

Key Largo, Montego, Baby, why don't we go,

down to Kokomo

We'll get there fast,

and then we'll take it slow,

That's where we wanna go,

Way down in Kokomo

Portau Prince

I wanna catch a glimpse.

Everybody knows

A little place called Kokomo.

Now if you wanna go

and get away from it all,

Go down to Kokomo.

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya,

Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,

Key Largo, Montego, Baby, why don't we go,

Down to Kokomo,

We'll get there fast,

and then we'll take it slow,

That's where we wanna go,

Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya,

Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama,

Key Largo, Montego, Baby, why don't we go,

Down to Kokomo,

We'll get there fast,

and then we'll take it slow,

As daniel finished the song, and they kept dancing together, as he started singing a new song, called All Day and All of the Night, but all he got to was the intro, as Fay whispered in his ear, "Where's Kokomo? I wanna go."

Daniel smiled, and he nodded, and said, "Sure. Let's go on vacation. But after Tyler and Lucy's baby is born. We can all go."

"Sounds good to me, honey." Fay said, and tugged his arm, walking slowly to their room, and Daniel just sighed, crazily in love, like a teenager again...

%^%

The Super Awesome Author's Notes of Coolness!~Hey everyone, I think this chapter is really good, and I hope I get good feedback. I think that my super writing powers have gotten better, ever since the first chapter came out. Seriously, you should compare. First to last. Dare ya.

Anyways, thanks again for the advice, I really do appreciate it. And, I want some new name suggestions, for Daniel and Fay's baby, unless no one wants to see another hybrid. Send girl names, I want to try hybridXhybrid pairing in my next story. And, to any who checked out the song Take On Me by A-Ha, hope you liked it. I typed to the song, and when Kokomo came on, it just clicked. I think my music may have influence with my writing. It may even really help inspire ya! And hope no one shows up to kill me because of my spoiler!

And zach of death, I'm not sure, but since I typed it, might you go to South West Highschool in San Antonio TX? Cause that'd be cool, for you know, live person to person feedback, live advice, and yeah, I figured as much to keep my head down. Figures. Hm.

Anyway, look for the muppets kokomo, that music video has good music, and a funny ass ending, with miss Piggy.

Zeus out. This is 8 pages. Hope ur all proud as hell.


	15. Chapter 15: The Babie's Delivery

Chapter 15

AN~ hey, and a very good day to all. Now, I got a review which did make me yell out "Oh Shit!" when I finished. I got so wrapped up in my Roblox and all those reruns of FRIENDS, M*A*S*H, Hogan's Heroes, and other ones, that I forgot the other couple! Well, I thought of a perfect explanation! They were on patrol duty together, you'll find out why and how. Oh, and to zach—florida. NICE!

Hey, how much do chicks really wear at the beach? I've heard rumors, but...not all can be trusted, eh?

And, now, on to the story, already in motion!

%^%

Skagui "Sniper" Fox was standing in the garden of the expensive house they had been given for the cornerians to better understand the planet Earth. He was making a star map, of where corneria was, and all the planets of the Lylat System. He was always interested in what lay beyond the solar system.

So when space travel was commercial a few months after the scientists were finished with their observations, and a space defense air force had been created, he jumped at the chance to go where no man had ever gone before.

He was finishing it up, when he heard a twig snap behind him. He silently put the map in the cylinder for maps to be stored in, and he heard the footsteps right behind him.

With a yell, he juped over the figure, and with a somersault, landed behind the peson. He kicked the person's feet out from under him, and he tried to hold the figure down, but the figure struck his face, fazing him, and jumped up, picked him up by the torso, and put a half nelson on him, and then, threw him down to the ground, and jumped on top of him. Skagui then heard a feminine voice ring out "Who the hell are you?"

Skagui then realized who it was, and he cried out "Miyu! Self defense, I swear to god!" and turned on the garden lights with his free hand.

Miyu saw who she was sitting on, and blushed, quickly getting off, and trying to explain, but she tripped over a root and fell onto him, and became face to face with a bloody nose, and eyes full of surprise, and thankfully, not anger. Instead, it looked like he had regrets about trying to attack, and ask questions later.

His eyes widened when he felt about 80 pounds of lynx fall on top of him. He just lay there, somewhat enjoying the weight on him, somewhat hoping she had indeed tripped, and not done this on purpose, because he didn't want that kind of a relationship.

'And who says you two are going to get in a relationship?' he heard his subconcious say. He didn't know the answer to that question, and just shruged mentally.

He then looked down to the lynx that was still on his chest, and accidentally made contact with her lips. He heard a muffled yelp, which turned into a purr. He almost couldn't believe she was purring.

When they pulled away, he started slowly explaining what happened. "Sorry. I was just going to ask if you did that on purpose or not."

Then an idea formed in his head. 'May as well' his inner voice said.

He swallowed, and said with a smirk "But, seeing as how you were purring, you enjoyed it, huh?"

Miyu began blushing fiercly, her speckled brown and black fur not being able to conceal it. She just had her mouth open, and he smiled. He then got up, carrying her up with him. She was in his arms, and she was looking up at him. He smiled, and she smiled, and they snuck a small kiss, lasting a whole half hour.

They pulled away, not even close to breathless. Skagui smiled once more, and asked her "Wanna come with me on patrol duty on the outer rim territories? It'll be fun."

Miyu's lips curled, and she nodded, with a look of love and lust. She slowly began to loosen her top, saying "It's getting hot out her, isn't it?"

Skagui just looked around, and spotted a rabbit and a human making out a mere thirty yards away.

He looked down, and said through a whisper "We should go in. The two lovebirds are pretty close."

Miyu looked to where he pointed, and she saw them too, now starting to undress. She giggled and said "This garden ain't big enough for the four of us. Your place or mine?"

Skagui put on a look of thoughtfullness and hummed, eventually saying "Big difference. We're right across the hall from one another." Miyu smiled, and said sexily, "Then it'll be easier to sneak back to each other's room."

Skagui smiled, said "Mine, then." and slowly led her back to the house, accidentally tripping and falling through a bush. He and Miyu started laughing, and couldn't stop until they heard a voice call out, "Oi! Who's there? Daniel? Are you recording us again?"

They laughed harder, and they heard footsteps approaching. Skagui yelled "RUN!" and they burst out of their bush, running from an enraged Tyler. He shouted after them, and just threw his arm up in complete exhasperation.

Skagui and Miyu kept laughing, even when they reached his room, where they kissed once more. When they pulled away, Miyu giggled, and entered her room, leaving a confused human standing outside. "Wait, weren't we spending the night in my room?"

Miyu just giggled some more, and said "Nah, I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow."

"But we're leaving tomorrow!"

Miyu looked at him lovingly, and stuck her head out even more. "We'll have time then. For now, prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"For an adventure."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving the googly eyed human to fall through his own door.

%^%

Lucy was sitting on the couch in the den, watching a rerun of Hogan's Heroes when she felt it. It wasn't painful, but it did feel slightly wet. She felt down to see what it was, and nearly fainted.

Her water had broken.

While this was happening, Tyler was out, shopping for some more Zebra Cakes at the local H-E-B.

He didn't even know what was happening when he was paying the vlerk. He just got a call saying to get back as soon as possible.

He wondered what could possibly have happened, and realized, but he didn't think so. Lucy would have said so, wouldn't she have?

%^%

"Lucy, you have to push!" yelled Daniel, seeing the top of the babies head. 'Good, its not a breach. Now all we got to do is hold on a little longer. OK, no deformities so far, oh my god...' he though in his mind. He saw the slight mark on the head, but remembered that it had fur, and saw the slight bristles.

Just as the baby was halfway through, Tyler came through the door, asking what the big emergency was, andf then, he saw the birth taking place.

"Finally! The baby is here, man! Get over here! Now!" yelled Daniel.

Tyler just looked like he swallowed a lemon, and stuttered "The babies here..." and fell down, fainting from the surprise.

I can't believe the babie's finally here. Wait, where am I ? I fainted? Oh No! I gotta get to Lucy! He though desperately, and started to struggle back up.

"Decided to finally join us again?" Daniel said sarcastically, and he kept delivering the baby. Tyler just lighly flipped him off, and held Lucy's hand, rubbing it gently.

"T-Tyler?" she asked throught the tears that were coming through her slightly squeezed eyes, and he just said quietly "Yeah, I'm here, it'll be alr—YOOOOUUUCH!" he screamed when he felt his hand being squeezed like it was a car in a car crusher.

"You! You just had to kiss me, didn't you? It's because of you I'm doing this!"

"Hey, guys, its over." Daniel said, slighly amused at the fact that Tyler, hardened corporal of the Earthen Air Force was crying, until he herad the crying of the baby.

"Guys.." he said in awe.

The two looked, and they nearly fainted, because their child was being handed to them, and the child was indeed, beautiful. The baby was a perfect hybrid, with rabbit ears, andf a human head, with a puffy tail, and a tuft of hair on his head.

Daniel left the two parents to their baby, and went to the bathroom to wash up, but just before he left, he asked "What's his name?"

The two looked up from their bundle of joy, looked at each other, turned back and said together, at the same time, "Dakota. Dakota McCallister."

%^%

AN: HEY-ho, everybody, life's beauiful, innit? What's that? Your crazy happy about the baby? Um, okay...

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and you know what? They should make a chat box at the bottom right of the screen, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I am running on empty—please send some chips and Big Red, okay? LOL Any hum way, uh, read and review, and whatnot.

Zeus out.


	16. Chapter 16: 15 years later

Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. Bad news. I have a freaking sunburn. Not bad, but enough to bug you. Anyway, this chapter starts off with the whole cloning Marcus thing, and you will figure some shit out, kay? I'm gonna save the exciting, deadly mission stuff for my next stories. I think you could call a first story your warmup, right? And I got a name for Daniel and Fay's baby okay? I don't think anyone would like the name Seraphina, Solrac III. Nothing personal, just think its an unusual name. Also, there is a time lapse, of about 15 years.

And now, on with the story!

%^%

"Jackson! How is the study coming along?" yelled a gruff old voice, from a man who appeared to be in his late 40's.

The intern he asked was barely out of his teenager years, and jumped at the loud question. He looked up at a scarred face, many of the scars and gashes permanent reminders of his hey-day in the ghost recon squad, Desert Hurricane, a secret branch of Desert Storm. DH was responsible for the discovery of Osama Bin Laden, and received a personal medal ceremony from the President himself, Gary Brolsma, held in Washington, D.C., in a secret underground base, directly under the Washington Monument, the entrance through the reflecting pool itself. In fact, they even made it their base after the Gulf War.

While the veteran, named Snake, was looking over the bios of the team that resided a mere 205.13 miles away give or take, an old general, who used to be _the_ Batman, walked up to him.

He cleared his throat, and Snake turned, and realized who it was. He saluted the general, and the general chuckled, saying "Now, Snake, you don't have to salute me here. It is after all, your base. Now then, how is the study coming along?"

Snake looked back to the bios for a brief minute, and he turned back, and said with a frown "We almost cracked the whole DNA sequence, sir. Surprisingly, it's almost exactly like ours. Maybe that's how they had that kid called Dakota?"

The general merely nodded, and a thought crossed his mind. "Well, anyway, are you positive that the Marcus McCloud fellow cannot remember the night we took a sample of his blood?"

Snake nodded curtly, and said "If that will be all General Clooney, I would like to return to my studies" the general had no idea the studies was just him playing the Operation: Desert Storm game to find any inconsitencies. The general noded, and silently exited the base, rising through the calm waters, not causing any ripples, but still scaring a few pigeons as he did...

%^%

While this was happening, Skagui and Miyu were getting it on in Skagui's room, and they were having the time of their lives. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, stood a 15 year old cornerian/human hybrid, Dakota McCallister, who was recording the whole thing. By his side stood a tan, female 14 year old doggish/human, with a tail that was a mere three feet long, and a heart of gold. Yet still, she helped her best friend with his pranks, usually focused on Miyu and Skagui's nighttime funtime. Her name was Amy Farren.

They were recording the video, trying desperately to keep the giggles in, but they accidentally let one out. Skagui stopped laughing, and looked up from what he was doing. "What was that? Dakota? Amy? Is that you again?" he yelled out.

Dakota closed his camcorder, and motioned for Amy to run. They took off, and an angry Skagui got dressed in less than 3.9 seconds, and ran after them. He kept chasing until they eventually lost him. They ran into their room, completely out of breath. They collapsed on their seperate beds, and they started laughing again. Dakota heard the ring tone of his phone, the song Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves, and saw it was his other best friend, a human named Joshua Dunn, but since he didn't feel like talking right now, he let it ring.

Eventually the voicemail came on, and Joshua muttered "Damn", and said happily, "Dude! Geuss what! I got the tickets to the Rangers game! Hook 'em horns, man! I'll pick ya up at 12 pm, okay? Oh, and bring your girlfriend, too! I know she loves the Rangers!" Dakota merely snorted and looked over at Amy, and they rolled their eyes at the same time. They weren't in a relationship... Were they?

When the voicemail ended, Dakota jumped up and held out a hand to the hybrid next to him, in her own bed. She took it, and when she got up, she stumbled forward, ending up in his arms. They looked at each other for a brief moment, then cracking up because of her stumble.

Dakota picked up his phone, and started playing his ringtone, the words reverberrating through the two friends heads like notes from heaven:

I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show

my mama used to dance for the money they'd throw

Papa would do whatever he could.

Preach a little gospel,

sell a couple bottles of doctor good

Gypsies, tramps and thieves

we'd hear it from the people of the town

They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves

But every night all the men would come around

and lay their money down

Picked up a boy just south of Mobile

gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal

I was sixteen, he was twenty-one

Rode with us to Memphis

And papa woulda shot him if he knew what he'd done

Gypsies, tramps and thieves

we'd hear it from the people of the town

They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves

But every night all the men would come around

and lay their money down

I never had schoolin' but he taught me well

with his smooth southern style

Three months later I'm a gal in trouble

and I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh

I haven't seen him for a while, uh-huh

She was born in the wagon of a travellin' show

her mama had to dance for the money they'd throw

Grandpa'd do whatever he could

Preach a little gospel,

sell a couple bottles of doctor good

Gypsies, tramps and thieves

we'd hear it from the people of the town

They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves

But every night all the men would come around

and lay their money down

Gypsies, tramps and thieves

we'd hear it from the people of the town

They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves

But every night all the men would come around

and lay their money down...

They kept dancing, even after the song had ended, and they eventually sat back down in their seperate beds. Eventually Dakota said "Maybe that's all we are...Gypsies, tramps and thieves. My dad's a gypsie, with all his annoying morals, momma had to dance to get us out of that drug cartel, and I stole 'ol Snipe's MP3 player. Anyway, you excited about the Rangers?" he said happilly pointing at the poster that said "Hook 'em horns!"

Amy laughed and said "Sure am. Wonder if joshy boy remembered to pay this time?"

Dakota laughed at Joshua's nickname, and just shrugged and said "Wouldn't be the first time, eh?" and they both laughed again. Just then, they heard a knock on the door, and Dakota got up, and peered through the small hole he made to make sure it wasn't yet another lost pizza delivery boy. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Dakota, open this damned door! I promise, all I want is the camcorder! Now, little man!" yelled a red-faced Skagui "Sniper" Fox. Dakota nearly pissed himself scrambling to Amy's bed, whispering "act natural!" And dived into his own bed, picking up a Game Informer, and clicking a remote control that unlocked the door. He then said casually, "Come in."

Skagui slowly opened the door, making sure there wasn't another bucket of cold urine. It had happened once before, and needless to say, it had not ended well. He entered the teens' room, and looked directly at Dakota.

"Where is it, Dak?" he said rather sharply.

Dakota just shrugged, and he looked over at Amy, and they shared a wink. Dakota looked back and shrugged, throwing the man an innocent look. Skagui smiled, and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number, turned around, and said into it, "Hey, Lucy? I need backup. Can you come up to your son's room?"

Dakota just gasped, for real, and said a terrified "You-you wouldn't!"

Skagui shrugged and threw him the same innocent look he had earlier. "Wouldn't I, Dak?" and came Lucy's muffled, but audible, "Sure. What should I bring? The cattle prod or the whip?" Dakota ran to his dresser, knowing that his mom was not kidding. He threw the camera to Skagui, and he caught it in his hand, still turned. He said "Nevermind" and he walked out of the room.

Dakota sighed, and called Joshua, saying with a solemn voice, "Hey, can you grab me a new camcorder?" Joshua said "Sure" indifferently, and hung up.

Dakota looked back to his roommate, and said cheerfully, "Well, this is looking to be a great summer vacation!"

%^%

Author's notes which you don't want to read but have to because they hold the universe's wisdom since the author is an ancient Greek god: Hey, people! How do you like my new author's notes lable? You hate it?

….

Good! lol. Anyway, hope you all don't mind the fact I fast forwarded 15 years. This is the last chapter, this story is now complete! LOL I'm kidding! No, I'm gonna go for about 20-30 chapters. That reasonable? Gooooood...

OK, read and review, please. I want feedback, okay? And yes, I have put myself in my own story! Can you figure out who I am? You will never figure it out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hope you like the fact I have extended on the Shadow Governments location (It's actually in Arizona. Look up Area 51 in your wiki search engine. It's there.) That is everything! :0 Oh, yea!

Zeus out.


	17. Chapter 17: Author's SuperNote

Author's note: From San Antonio, TX!

Hello, hello, hello, and this si confusing you all, isn't it? I'll explain, then.

Ahem.

The next chapter will possibly be one of the largest damn things on this site. I received a review that inspired the hell outts me! The next chapter will take a week out of my early vacation. (Yes, I got out earlier than most of you people! Ha ha!) anyway, you'll have to wait at least a week. This si gonna be the last chapter of the first thing of my mega-unofficial Star Fox series! I'm calling it, Star Fox: The Great Discovery. Not very original, but whatever. If your confused, just think of the movies for Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, etc., all leading up to the movie, the Avengers. Got it?

Good. Hope no one's mad, but this is gonna be awesome. I'll be typing for about a week, and I am taking no breaks other than the bathroom, pizza, TV, videos games, and the stuff a 14 year old usually does. Anyone over forty, your thinking of the wrong stuff. It's 2012, get with the program. OK, that's it, I think.

Oh, yeah! Sorry about the fast forward 15 years, but hey, I would write better if I made them to my way of thinking, since their my age, right?

Anyway, if you want me to update half way through the week, like a two parter, like harry potter movie numero siete, just give me the word, and i'll make it happen. And, for anyone who missed the Avengers movie spoiler for the end of the credits is - guess who's back?

RED SKULL!

Zeus out.


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Hurrah part 12

Chapter number finale!

The Great-er Discovery.

AN: Hey. This is Sunday, first day of the week, this will be finished on saturday, then a day after it'll be published, to get all the kinks out, spell check, whatever. Hope this is at least rated a somewhat good. This is where I become a Jedi. This chapter is the essence of my ability as a writer, and I get my badge for this. The reviews I get will decide whether I should continue with writing, or if I should go back to my life as a complete nobody, with my nobody friends. May the force be with this story, it better be worth all the crap I've gone through. Wish me the best of luck.

The song I will type to is Revolution Deathsquad, by Dragonforce, Take on Me, by A-Ha, I need a Hero, by Jennifer Saunders, and Back in Black, by AC/DC. These are the most epic and awesome songs I know. They should give me a pretty good edge on this story. Oh, and by the way, I know Area 51's secrets! Don't try to fool me with the lies, Troy Groomes! I've seen enough X-Files reruns to know better! And about the story...

On with it then!

*%^%*

Marcus was running through a long corridor. It was made of metal, and a lot of complex machinery was lining the walls, beeping as he ran past. He passed a giant super computer, and he smashed it with a giant fist.

'Whoa! Wait, was that meatloaf last night made outta red meat or something?' he thought in his mind. As he rounded the corner, a surprised looking human scientist was typing a passcode into a door. He saw Marcus, and his eyes widened, the uvula in his throat clearly seen, and he jumped through the door, locking it shut behind it.

"Ha! Can't go through 11 ½ inches of pure titanium, can ya!" he shouted triumphantly, his eyes full of accomplishment, up until Marcus ripped the door off its hinges like it was mere butter. The scientist continued his wide eyed gaping, eventually letting a long, blood curdling scream, which didn't end until his head was smashed to a pancake.

Marcus yelled in triumph, and he continued his rampage, killing many people, soldiers, scientists, and civilians, eventually coming to the exit, and he growled, and smashed through, causing the water around it to flood into the underground facility. A soldier, who somehow survived the rampage, called into his radio, "General Clooney! The Super-hybrid! He's escaped! N-No! No! !"

"Seargent! Seargent Drakon! Do you read me?" the general yelled into the radio. But his calls were never heard, as the young soldier had had a giant piece of door thrown into his torso, ripping his body into two blood covered pieces. The monster left the facility, and he destroyed the Washington Monument, killing all of the tourists inside, their screams lingering in the sweet brisk summer morning air. The monster then lumbered toward the city, growing in size, to 12 feet tall, 7 feet wide...

%^%

Marcus awoke in a cold sweat. He had just dreampt something he hoped he never had to go through again. He felt a comforting arm go around his chest, and he turned to the beautiful vixen that lay by his side. She smiled, and he smiled, and happilly, Marcus said "Ah, much better. I hope this isn't a dream."

Joy smiled even more, and said sexily, "Too bad it is." Marcus looked at her quizzically, and opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about. But before she could, he felt a tugging at his arm.

That's when he awoke from his dream.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at the tugging. A slightly hairier than usual arm was tugging at his arm, and he looked up at the hybrid. Dakota was looking at him with a look of concern, but when he saw the eyes open, he resumed the look of urgency he had. He started babbling about how Marcus had a phone call, and how there was a hot vixen on the other end, and Marcus remembered something he had forgotten about 14 years ago.

He kept repeating the word 'shit' as he got dressed and ran down the hall at the same time, and he got to the communications room just as Tyler was coming out with a bottle of sunscreen and a pina colada in his hand, a beautiful rabbit by his side, with a beach ball and two towels. They ran into him, the pina colada falling onto Marcus's periwinkle v-neck. But that didn't stop him, and he ran into the room, leaving a surprised human and rabbit sprawled on the floor, and Tyler raised his head, and muttered "Did anyone get the liscense plate number of the steamroller that hit us?"

Marcus just kept running, all the way to the long-distance sub-space communicater with the patient face of the vixen he had dreampt of three minutes ago. He sat down in the chair, his face covered with more sweat than when he woke up. "Joy! God, I'm really sorry! I haven't gotten the time to get back, and I understand if you hate my guts and- what?" he said with a look of pure honesty, and didn't stop until she had said his name three times.

"Marcus, I understand. I know we're a long ways away, but if you want to, we will open the gate to get you back here. I have the preperations for the coffee shop all ready. Whatya say?"

Marcus' heart lept thirty feet in front of him, and he nodded happily, and exstatically. The vixen saw this, and giggled, and said to the general "Sir, open it. And Marcus" she said, turning back to the screen. "get ready." she said with a wink.

Marcus smiled wider, and stuttered out "uh—I—thanks—wait—I mean, sure." The vixen just winked again, and a few of the enlisted men and the non-coms chuckled under their breath. Marcus shrugged it off, and turned off the receiver, and walked to the front of the house, going to the hanger to get his small transport ship, called the Liberator.

But when he got there, and he saw the portal open just above the hanger, he saw a ship come through, and his handheld communicater started ringing. He answered, and saw the face of the vixen he had just finished talking and preparing his date with. His mouth went open, and started asking what she was doing there, but she shushed him, and she started saying with a smile, "Did I mention the cafe is on Earth?"

Marcus smiled too, and said with swagger, "Nope. Didn't hear that." Joy just smiled some more, and she landed, and exited her small cornerian fighter, and walked up to him. Tyler and Lucy were walking by about fifty feet away, and Tyler saw this as an opportunity to be an ass. He started whooping, and called out "Way to go Marcus! Go get em!" Marcus just flipped him off, and Tyler replied "Awww, come on. That's no way to treat your best friend, is it?"

Marcus snorted and yelled "Who says your my best friend?" and Tyler flipped **him **off, and started walking back towards where Lucy already was, and just before he got to the gate to the pool, he turned and called out "You owe me a pina colada by the way!"

"Put it on my tab!"

"I plan to!" Tyler finished, and with that, they walked to the '97 Chevy parked out front. Marcus got in the driver's seat, and Joy got in the passenger side. Marcus showed her how to buckle in, and he did the same, and they were off. Joy was slightly taken aback by the speed of the truck, but got used to it after ten minutes. She then saw the buttons, and she asked what they were.

Marcus smiled, and flipped a switch, and the most amazing music escaped the radio. Joy was amazed at the music, as her kind only had techno-beat. The song was amazing, and when it was over, the disc jockey said in his deep alluring voice, "Hey, its disc jockey Joe Steve, wishing you all a great Fourth of July, next song is dedicated to my friends who follow my station, and I am grateful for it. This one's called 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.

The music started playing, and Joy closed her eyes and sighed, as the song was the most beautiful she'd ever heard.

Just a small town girl,

livin in a lonely world...

she took the midnight train goin anywhere...

just a city boy,

born and raised in south detroit

he took the midnight train goin anywhere

a singer in a smoky room,

smell of wine and cheap purfume

for a smile you can spend the night

It goes on and on and on and on...

Strangers waiting,

up and down the boulevard

their shadows searching in the night

streetlights, people,

livin' just to find emotion

hiding somewhere in the night

working hard to get my fill,

everybody wants a thrill

paying anything to roll the dice,

just one more time

some will win, some will lose,

some were born to sing the blues

Oh the movie never ends

it goes on and on and on and on...

Strangers waiting,

up and down the boulevard

their shadows searching in the night

streetlights, people,

livin' just to find emotion

hiding somewhere in the night

Hiding somewhere in the night

The guitar solo went on for about five seconds, and the song started to play again, and the voice was energized, as if the tmaker was feeling the energy coming off of the audience..

Don't stop, believing,

hold on to that feeling

streetlight people, ohhhhhhhh!

Don't stop believing, hold ooooon,

streetlight, people ooooooooooh!

Don't stop believing,

hold on to that feeling!

Don't stop!

Joy was confused as to why the sentence stopped there, but didn't care as to why it didn't finish, since they had just arrived at the cafe. She got out, with the help of a grinning vulpine. She smiled and thanked him, and they enetered the cafe, hand in hand.

%^%

"Sir! The creature is heading for downtown! I don't see any way of killing it unless we use a nuke!" yelled a young corporal. The general looked at him and yelled "Idiot! We can't use a missile unless nothing else works! No wonder you're a corporal!"

The corporal looked to the floor, and said sadly "I'm sorry, sir." The general sighed and said truthfully "No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of destruction. We cannot let that thing reach the city. Send the phantoms. They should be able to kill it." and the corporal sent out the two remote controlled F-690 Phantom Assassin drones.

"I hope, at least..." General George Clooney muttered under his breath. He watched the drones take off, and prayed to God almighty above not too much death and destruction would come out of this...

%^%

"Oi! Joshua! Get me two Cookie Crumble mochas, will ya? And extra Oreos." Marcus yelled to the 14 year old coffee boy who worked at the Starbucks a block away from the house. Joshua looked up, with a bit of whipped cream on his nose, but Marcus didn't say.

Joshua just saluted with his free hand, and said like a soldier "Yessir! And would the lovely lady like a special 'I am Marcus McCloud's Date!' sticker?" Joy looked over at Marcus with a fake look of anger, and simply said "How many girls have you brought here, then?"

Marcus chuckled, and led her to a small table big enough for three, since all the others were taken. He sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, not knowing how to break the ice at all. Fortunately, however, he didn't have to.

"So, Marcus. How've you been?" Joy said with curiosity. Marcus opened his mouth and almost responded had two Cookie Crumble mochas, with the Starbucks logo on the side, not been shoved in his face.

"Your mochas, sir!"

"Thanks Joshua. Needed that." Marcus said annoyed, but quickly lost the face as a little drool fell out of his mouth after seeing his favorite human drink on the table. He reached for one, and started sipping with happiness in his eyes. Joy saw this, and she grabbed hers as well. She looked at the straw, and copied Marcus.

Marcus put his down, and he looked at her with a look of hopefullness, and started asking her how she liked it, but noticed Joshua had not yet left. Marcus looked up, and asked "Joshua. You waiting for a tip or something?"

Joshua looked down, and just shrugged, and said "Nope. But, if its no trouble, I'm going to chaperone you two so you don't get into any trouble." and sat down on the side adjacent to the placemat in the middle of the table. Marcus looked over, and he started to reach for the silverware, but before he could, Joy looked over a Joshua and said with a sweet face "Joshua, what do you think we'd do?"

Joshua sipped the bottled of Sun Drop he had in his pocket, and replied "Does the sentence Bathroom plus condoms mean anything?" Joy looked over at him with a look of sweetness, and threw a oreo at him. Joshua caught it in his hand, his eyes closed, still drinking from the bottle. He calmly put the bottle of soda down, and ate the cookie.

He got up, wiped his hands, and said, "I can tell when I ain't wanted. But let me tell ya, if you come round with a baby or two, you get a 50% discount. He then picked up his bottle, drained it, saluted Marcus, tipped his company hat at Joy, and walked back to where a poor looking coffee rookie was carrying and dropping several stacks of cups to refill the soda section, and Joshua bent down to pick them up, and show the rookie how to carry them correctly.

Joy looked over at Marcus, and asked with uncertainty "Is this guy for real?" Marcus looked up from his mocha, and shrugged, wiped the cream off his nose, and replied "Unfortunately. But he really is a nice guy. He's just sort of...well"

"Insane?" Joy interjected?

Marcus smiled and just said "Yep!" and returned to his mocha, the vixen giggling. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Marcus? Shouldn't the people here be staring?"

Marcus shrugged again, and said with his brows furrowed "Nah, me and the team have come here too often. I think that their used to it. So, how do you like Earth?"

Joy smiled "As long as you're here, I'm good" causing the vulpine to turn red. He stuttered, "I—wow I uh—well uh.." he just looked away, causing the vixen to giggle. She put her hand up to his face, making him look back. She slowly leaned forward, and he did the same. The whole room went silent, at least to them, and they were only a centimeter away, the fur on their lips brushing up against the other's. Then, Marcus's eyes drifted to the left, because he saw some movement.

Joshua was behind the counter, where they took orders, and he was making his hand go forward and backward, and he was making a kissy face, and Marcu lept back and yelled with a red face, "Joshua!"

Joshua laughed and ducked as the Cookie Crumble went sailing over his head. He kept laughing, and slipped behind the door behind the counter to investigate some loud sound back there. Marcus sighed and turned back to Joy, who was giggling uncontrollably. She sighed after she stopped, and said "Well, now what?"

Marcus sighed, and took the plunge. He started leaning forward again, and this time, he whispered "Joy, I want to ask if you'd like-"

He didn't finish, because a baby started crying. When it stopped, he continued "If you'd like to be my-" another started crying too, and he shouted over the noise "If you'd be my girl!"

When he realized he'd shouted, and the whole cafe went silent, he slapped his hands to his mouth. He didn't mean to shout. His eyes lost the glow they'd had when they had almost kissed, and Joy's heart broke. She understood why he was sad. The whole cafe was not meant to hear, only she.

But she smiled, and leaned forward, saying "Yes." removed the hands, and kissed him tenderly. That moment had made their souls merge into one, and they kept going, until Joshua showed back up, with a cat in his arms. "Look what I foun—whoopsie. Sorry 'bout that. Uhhh, I'll let you keep on—yeah." and dumped the cat on the table. The two didn't even notice, and a hand went around the back of Marcus's head, pulling him in closer. Her scent was extraordinary. It remnded him of good times with his friends on Corneria, and it reminded him of the sweet ocean planet, Aquas.

The kiss went on, long after the two mochas had melted, and they eventually pulled away, gasping for breath. Joshua started pumping his arm again, but the two ignored it, as they had just officially become a couple.

They were getting ready to go back home, when they heard a news report on the radio by the order station: "This is Chet U. Betcha, with a startling news flash! A giant creature, resembling a fox, is rampaging through downtown Washington D.C.! The local authorities advise everyone to stay inside and treat the situation as a national emergency! The National Guard, Military, and Air Force are converging on the monster. We are watching through a camera on one of the tanks, the US Grant, giving us a first eye account of—holy god! The-the monster destroyed it! Wait, where exactly is the creat-" He enver finished, because a loud roar, the screams of civilians and workers, was the only audible thing, until finally, static.

Marcus looked over at Joy, who frowned and nodded. They then ran to the Chevy, Joshua jumping in the back, and they took off, the sounds of destruction in the distance...

*%^%*

AN: Hey, yes, I have updated halfway through the week, but this is 13 fucking pages long, so do not tell me how much to type. I did say that I might update halfway through the week in my news flash, right? Anyway, the creature is none other than a clone, mixed with human DNA, but it failed, because it was not the natural way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I know this probably isnt the longest chapter, but hey, its pretty good, no? I'm gonna take a break for a day, and get back 2 it. Adios..amigos..

Zeus out.


	19. Chapter 19: Finale part two of three

Chapter 18: part two, the ending (I promise!)

AN: Hey, it's zeus! Ready to kick ass yet again! This is it people!

The end! Of my first ever story, unofficial as it may be.

This is the epic part two to the part one of the epic ending I promise ya! And, my last request to you all, other than to finish reading this thing, is to check the list of songs at the bottom (if you've heard em already, skip em!) just type them into youtube.

And, to Dakota's DSi in San Marcos: Well, this cannot be coincedince. Sure, I will consider it. I'll ask me mum if I can go over to San Marcos. (She'll drive me.) Anyway, whatever. The face to face feedback suggestion thing is good by me, and hope this idea din't mess up ur idea.

Anyway, to the end of my epic-ness filled story.!

**%^%**

...Joshua was barely keeping his balance in the old truck, and when he was almost bucked out, he yelled "Whare the hell are we exactly going, Marcus?"

Marcus looked behind him through the rearview mirror, and scowled, and said with a frown "Not the time, Josh. Hey, do you see a long metal pole back there? About three feet, hollow."

Joshua looked down, and saw what Marcus was talking about. He tried to grab it, and when he held it up for Marcus to see, the truck hit a pothole, the metal implement fell right onto his crotch. Which was unfortunate for him, since it weighed 27 1/2 pounds.

He yelped in a very high voice, and he fell to his side, his hands clutching his family jewels, and he gasped out "Yep. It's back here. Where to, sir? Owww..."

Marcus chuckled, and swerved off the highway, onto a small dirt road, and Marcus said grimly "Home." Marcus started driving off the dirt road, toward a high looking cliff. Joshua finally got up mumbling something about never having kids now, but then saw that they were heading for a cliff.

"Uh, M-Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"That—that's a cliff."

"Very keen observation. Where'd you get that intelligence?"

Joshua gulped, and said shakily "Are you serious?" Marcus nodded, and said in serious tone "Very." causing Joshua to gulp again, and cover his face with both hands, much like a scared puppy.

They went over, airborn for quite while due to the speed...

%^%

While they were going home, Tyler, Skagui, Vladimir, Daniel, and everyone else were there also, having the time of their lives, frying burgers, watching the Longhorns on the portable TV they had.

They were having an extreme pool party, until the '97 Chevy Silverado came barreling from the sky. The burgers, sadly, did not make it.

Falco fell out of his hammock right into the pool, and when he saw the hamburgers fate, he started glaring. He started "Marcus, you little piece of-"

Marcus threw a towel at this head after he got out, and Marcus switched the channel to the news, which made everyone who wasn't at the Starbucks with them, groaned. But that all changed when they saw the report. They all gasped, and got up, and ran to the hangar.

It was time for the Liberator to show the world and monster its true colors. They all got to their positions, and clicked all the lights that were blinking, revved the power, and the engine purred.

"Let's do this." Marcus said with a smirk "For Starbucks coffee!" Joshua yelled out randomly. He giggled nervosly and buckled into the seat in the back, everyone staring like he had the _real _Fiji Mermaid on his lap.

"Where to first?" Skippy asked bravly. Marcus smirked again and said "Where else? The facility that General Clooney told us about."

He paused for a moment. "Area 51."

**%^%**

Hahahahahahaha! I lied! Part three coming soon! Nah, kidding, this is just intermission. I'd like to take a moment to go to the john for a bit. I suggest you all do the same. This is gonna be a while till this story is _Finito!_

**%^%**

While they sped to the top secret facility in the super sonic aircraft, the radio that Tyler installed was playing out inspirational music. But it had long before gotten to Joshua, and he had ripped it out of the console, resulting in a smack and hit from everyone on board. Aparrently, they all thought the world of "Carwash".

They were flying through the clouds, when they were attacked from behind.

"Can't let ya do that, Star Fox! Ha ha!"

Marcus almost couldn't believe his ears, but the radar proved it. They were being tailed by none other than Silver O'Donnell. Silver kept laughing, until Marcus yelled over the comm "How. In. HELL?"

Silver snorted and replied with a smirk "Only takes about 14 ½ years to get here without use of the portal. Now, I'm gonna blow you up for good!"

Joshua sniggered, and said "He came all this way, without bathroom breaks, only a bottle probably, to blow _one_ guy up? Obsessive-compulsive much?" and everyone started laughing like hyenas. Silver snarled, and fired again.

Marcus evaded the laser with ease and did a triple-barrel-roll-somersault, fired, and a cursing lupine ejected, his Wolfen going down in smoke. A couple in a small suburban home, believing it to be a UFO battle, caught it on film, a viral video being born. Silver somehow managed to latch onto the surface of the smooth exterior of the fighter. He took a small handheld titanium reinforced steel cutter, and started working.

Marcus had no idea Silver was cutting through the hatch, until he heard the loud bang from the high altitude meeting the ship's contained atmosphere. He turned on the camera for the hatch room, and he saw Silver setting up a bomb on the side adjacent the opening. Marcus' eyes widened, and he yelled "SHIT! Skip, get back there and do something about him, will ya?"

Skippy nodded, and ran to the back, where he engaged the lupine in a fist fight. He was doing fine, until he was thrown from the ship, barely finding a handhold. He was being thrown sideways because of the speed they were at. Marcus saw and yelled "Skippy!"

"Stick to the pond, froggie." Silver said with an evil grin, and brought his foot down upon Skippy's hand. Skippy's last words before he fell down to the depths of the land below was "M-Marcuuuuuuuuu-" but never finished because of the wind's howling. Everything seemed to slow down after that.

Falco growled "Bitch." and went back there to handle the situation. Silver never saw it coming. He was picked up from behind, his arms trapped at his sides, yelling and cussing and kicking for all he had. But it was not enough, ans as he was thrown from the ship, his eyepatch flew off, to reveal a perfectly unusable, cataract filled eye, widened at the fate he was being brought to.

Falco grunted, because a bit of high-altitude hail flew into his beak, and he gagged a little, forcing the hatch closed. "Skippy.." he sighed, sitting back in his chair. Everyone's spirits went down, but Tyler got up, a firm look on his face.

"Guys" he started "Skippy died for us. We have to finish it, no matter what. We gotta figure out where and how and who. Then, we gotta take that thing in washington out."

Everyone looked at him, and nodded.

%^%

Meanwhile, 52 miles behind them...

Skippy sat up, completely dizzified from his fall. He appeared to have fallen into a really soft grove of moss. The biggest one in Kansas. To be exact. He started looking around, and saw a light coming from the ground 500 yards away. He got up, and started limping towards it.

Silver was lying in a trench, his ribs poking out, a pool of blood surrounding him. Skippy covered his mouth, trying not to throw up, and glared. "You deserve it, bitch." This caused the luine's eyes to slowly roll towards Skippy, and his mouth opened slowly, a small bit of blood flowing from the corner of his muzzle. He slowly, but clearly said with a slight wheeze "I'm—sorr-ry. P-Please f-forg-give m-me. Cough cough."

Skippie's eyes lowered to his wounds. Apparently, from his angle, it wasn't as bad as it looked. It never was. His eyes went back to the lupine's wtering eyes, and he sighed. "Fine. But you have to stop with Star Wolf and the whole vengeance thing. It isn't our fault your dad died. Blame the damned Anglars."

Silver sighed too, and nodded slowly. Skippy started patching his wounds up, and saw that it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Only one rib and a leg bone poked out, and Skippy applied some healing gel he always carried with him. The wound was fixed in less than 35 minutes, and he helped Silver up. Unfortunately, the gel did have some limits, and Silver would never be able to walk the same again, forever cursed with a limp in his right leg as a reminder. Skippy put his arm in a sing and he was done.

They saw a light in the distance, and started for it. The farmhouse was one of the industrial cow milker ones, and when they knocked on the door, a teenager, with a pair of jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and a pair of orange yellow aviators resting on his head, answered.

When he laid eyes on them, his eyes widened, and his eyes opened wide, but shooed it off, because he was drinking a small thing of vodka.

"Damnit, I thought this stuff wasn't supposed to work if you watered it down. Ah, well."

Skippy and Silver stared at him, and Skippy started "Uh, do you have a phone we can use?"

The 18 year old just stared, and shrugged, and opened the door all the way. He then patted them on the head, and said in a happy voice "OK, hallucinations, I'ma goin out for some groceries. Dontcha mess the house up, and don't be on the phone too long. Weirdest thing though " he said switching to another rsubject "I do not feel drunk. Ah well. Oh, and don't run my phone bill up too high. Dad'd have my greaser ass if it did."

The door closed behind him, and the two stared at each other. Skippy shrugged, and went to the Nokia home phone, and he dialed Joshua's number, since he was pretty much the only one who could pick his phone up at the time.

"Hello?"

Skippy sighed in relief and said "It's Skip. Tell Marc-" but never finished because Joshua yelled out "Skippy? Fuck yeah!" and he heard everyone cheering on the other end. Skippy yelled at them to listen "We're at a farm house in Withchita. We'll catch up to ya'll."

"Right..wait, US?" Joshua asked in confusion. "You fell alone. Who else is ther—wait. Please say it isn't who I believe it to be."

Skippy just went "Well..." and Joshua groaned. "What. The. Fuck."

Skippy just said "He's fine now. Just don't stop. You can pick us up after you get the Plasma Ray."

"Right-o, chap!" Joshua exclaimed and hung up. Skippy sighed a breath of relief, and put the phone back onto the small carriage of the charger. He looked to the plasma TV and he wondered if his marathon of M*A*S*H was over. Fortunatley for him, it was not.

He picked up the GQ magazine by the couch and sighed. This was going to be a long night...

%^%

The large facility known as Area 51 is disguised more or less as a experimental aircraft base. But the one thing that paranoids had wrong was that they took the technology from alien aircraft. The technology in fact, came mainly from the theories and help of none other than Albert Einstein.

When Marcus and company landed on the tarmac, the commander of the base, who was present at the meeting of the Treaty of the Federation of Planets, was waiting for them. He greeted them with vigor.

"Mr. McCloud, how are you? I have not seen you for a long time!"

"I'm fine. We need help." Marcus said seriously. The commander picked up on it immediately, and transformed back into the top leader he was. "What? What is it?"

"Washington's under attack. We need that super weapon you mentioned at the meeting."

The commander nodded to his command, and they saluted and ran back to the entrance, cleverly disguised as a porta potty built to hold twenty people. When they had left, Marcus handed a tablet to the commander, William Stone. The tablet played back the news report, the screams and destruction and roars ringing out into the outer desert, for miles, it semed. The commander looked back up to Marcus, and nodded. The battle had begun from there.

The monster would never know what hit it.

**%^%**

AN: OK, yes, I did lie to ya'll. Part three coming soon, maybe tomorrow, if I wake up in the morning. I woke up a couple hours ago, at about 1:19 to be exact. Anyway, yes I did, whatever it was lol. And, why, has Nintendo not made another Star Fox game yet? I mean, they left the fuckin thing too much open! Wait, maybe that's it...a game with too many possible endings...FUCK! They fucked up the series! Even more than SF adventures, surprisingly! Only good thing out of adventures was giving Krystal to Fox!

And, on that happy note (lol), hope everybody enjoyed, and to hell with a sequel to Roger Rabbit! What's the point of it, I ask you!

Zeus out.

PS : list of songs for u all 2 check:

~Take on Me/ by A-Ha

~A Horse With No Name/ by America

~If Everyone Cared/ by Nickelback (if anyone did not hear this one, ur a very sad person. Even sadder if you've never _heard_ of Nickelback.)


	20. Chapter 20: Final Chpter part 3

Super Finale of Awesome!

(Part 3)

_AN: Hey! The end, swear to it! Enjoy! I think 20 chapters is a good start for my first story, no? _

..The tablet kept playing back the new report, and it also showed the weaknesses and strengths. Apparently, the only possible weapon was plasma. Commander Stone walked to a door and opened it, gesturing for everyone to follow.

Marcus stayed behind, to call the trio he'd left behind. "Skagui, Vlad, what's the situation?" "Well," Vlad started, "El Monstero Extremo has just destroyed half the city, how do you think it's goin'?"

"Vlad, not the time." Marcus said shaking his head. "Well, we're gonna grab the gun that Clooney told us about."

"Righty-o." and Vladimir turned off the transmission.

"Mr. McCloud?" Marcus turned and saw that Stone was calling for him to enter the base's experimental room.

"Mr McCloud, I hope this works." Commander Stone said to the vulpine who was staring at the marvel that lay before him. Marcus nodded, and picked up the hefty plasma gun. The silver reinforced steel glinted evilly in the light of the LED lights strewn across the celing of the tech lab. Marcus nodded to Stone, and turned around, heading for the door.

But before he could open the door, he heard a click behind him. "Oh. **Shit.**"

"Yes, that's right. You're not leaving so soon, McCloud." Stone said with a gun cocked to his head. The team started for Stone, but he merely chuckled and raised his hand, waving his finger back and forth, tch-tch-ing like he was correcting a naughty puppy. "Nope. Not in the cards. Not for you."

And the guards at the entrances and exits quickly raised their guns and rifles, waiting for the signal. Stone smiled evily, and started "Out of all the marvels that have plagued mankind, of all of the hybrids from animals here, out of all we have accomp-"

Daniel yelled out angrily "You insane bitch! Don't you know what's happen-" but he never finished, because Stone took his combat knife from his holster, and he threw it at Daniel, who stumbled, clutchin his stomach, and he coughed up a large amount of blood.

Stone merely smiled and continued "Well, if that's all, I'll continue. Anyway, out of all the advanes in science and technology of the human race, you two" he pointed at Dakota and Amy "are perhaps the most amazing. Human mixed with Animal, well, ha! Never attempted, until you two" he pointed at Lucy and Tyler "decided to get undressed and experiment a bit. Well, one night, we sent out a special force unit headed by Snake Granger, who, sadly, died in an 'accidental' suffocation." he smiled evilly. "and, we took blood, on the night of July 14th, 2012, do you remember, Mr. McCloud?"

Marcus suddenly realized what that small blotch of non-remembrabce was. He now remembered clearly, being shot with some chemical in one arm, and the other taking blood out. He started growling, and reached for his gun, but Stone shot it, causing it to fly out of the holster, now useless. He looked back up to Stone, who shook his gun towards the rest of the group, clearly signaling to move.

Marcus slowly headed for the group, and when he got there, Joy grabbed his hand, and the group was forced into the gas chamber. Marcus looked at her, and he turned towards Stone "What do you plan to do with the monster?"

Stone shrugged and said indifferently "Let it rampage. We are all quite safe in this facility, no? Well, except for you, that is. Oh, by the way, we need one of the hybrids. Jackson, if you will."

One of the guards went to the chember, and grabbed Amy. Dakota yelled "NO!" and lunged at the guard. The guard simply put a pair of handcuffs on him, and Marcus yelled, "Dak, no! Ther'll be another time! Save your strength!" and the guard shoved him back. The chamber started to activate, and Amy yelled with tears in her eyes "I love you!"

"I know." Dakota said grimly, and he started to cough. Joshua said throught his coughs "I think I saw this movie..Han..Solo.." and fell.

Stone was laughing evilly, until a loud crashing came from the window of the room. A knife was thrown at the controls, and the chamber stopped. The door opened, and once the group recovered, all hell broke loose.

Stone was forced into a coma by a lupine with a possible deathwish, and he faced the group. Silver smiled through his bloodied teeth "Hey, watcha fools waitin' for? Let's not wait for the grass to grow, kay?"

Marcus's face was one of confusion, surprise, and awe, but mainly surprise and confusion. He looked at him, cocking his head, and said a simple "Huh?"

Silver chuckled and helped him up. "I owe Skippy a favor. This is how I repay favors."

Marcus just decided to get the hell out of there, ran over to Stone, who was just coming out of his coma, and grabbed the gun. "I'll bring it back...eventually!" Marcus yelled behind him.

The band of heroes ran outside, where a great storm worthy of a Dragonforce song was brewing. The team ran to the Liberator, and got in, with some difficulty due to the wind. They took off, with a cursing Stone on the ground yelling incomprehensible words at them.

The lightning was getting worse and worse, and the facility received a nasty shock, and Stone stood there for a long time, due to the fact he was now overcooked bacon.

Meanwhile, in D.C..and in a foxhole with water at the bottom..

"Sir! The creature is not standing down in any way! What do we do?" yelled a young corporal, and Jason Johnson just sighed.

"Maybe nothing, kiddo. But we gotta wait, for Marcus to get back."

The corporal frowned, and turned back to his sattelite image of the monster. He launched another hail of small bullets that blew up when contact is made with the ground, and when the smoke cleared, the monster still rampaged, even angrier than before. The monster truly was a scary brute. Blue green fur, a face halfway human, halfway fox, and it had four arms, and it was a psycho.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling overhead. A large ship was coming overhead. Jason sighed with relief and grinned, knowing that the monster was about to get the shit kicked out of him. He chuckled, and put his weapon down. His squad looked at him, but saw the trust in his eyes, so they put theirs down by the rocks.

Jason looked over the foxhole's edge, over the broken fence that surrounded the broken down construction site that had fortunately been abandoned, the crumbling walls covered with weathered graffitti.

Jason retracted his head from the peep-space and lay down comfortably, sighing. His squad did the same, knowing full wel that the gun the Star Fox team had brought baack would definitely blast the hell out of everything it touched, so, no worries anymore.

The old transister radio was playing out some Dragonforce album that had been playing on the tape, and it matched the scene perfectly.

Marcus looked at his command, with worry, especially for his love, Joy. He then looked over at the plasam gun resting on Dakota and Amy's laps, their hands unconciously gripping each other. When the two teens realized that their hands were making contact, they withdrew and blushed deeply, smiling awkwardly in the opposite direction.

'Nothin' like a disaster to bring two people together, huh?' Marcus thought humorously. Just then, Daniel called out "Marcus, we got a bogey on radar! What the..."

Marcus ran to where Daniel was sitting, and he stared intently at the screen, the horrible truth spreading across his face.

"SHIT!"

Marcus ran to the gunnery deck, and saw that a large gasoline tanker was heading for the Liberator, smoke billowing from the tank, and a small fire was coming from the cab, and Marcus sat down in the gun's chair, put on the headgear, and staretd firing.

Daniel ran into the room, and saw what was about to hit in seconds. He mumbled a high pitched "Mother" and collapsed, causing everyone to panic. Marcus shushed them and fired again, and he hit the cab, causing the fire to grow higher, and bigger, eventually reaching the cord that transferred a bit of gas to the engine in case the driver was low, and a firey explosion rang out across the city, and it fell to earth, landing on a New Wave record store, and everyone cheered for both the downed tanker and the destruction of the store.

Marcus smiled to the tradar, but it faded as he saw that the monster was a hundred yards away.

He ran to the door, and grabbed the gun on the way. He threw open the door, and yelled to Daniel to put the ship in hover.

Daniel obliged and nodded to Marcus. Marcus breathed in deeply and said in a serious voice "Let's finish this."

He took careful aim, and lined up the crosshairs to a point even Chuch Norris would be proud as hell.

He locked in the missile, and looked at the monster. He managed a single word. "Adios."

The gun fired, and the monster was busy destroying a cafe, and turned at the last second...

a month later, on a news report...

"And authorities report nearly all damage by the monster last month is completed. All businesses and schools wil continue to operate after all damage is complete. And in other news, George Clooney, general of our military forces, is being questioned about Commander William Stone and his doings in all this. Authorities conclude..." and the sound fades.

*****

EPILOUGE:

Marcus McCloud, now parent of three healthy children, to eventually form a new Star Fox team. But for now, he is going to retire early, since his home resides on Earth with his newfound friends. Married to Joy Grantrich.

Tyler McCallister goes on to seal the peace between Human and Cornerian, and makes it so that there are thousands of hybrids within three years.

Daniel Farren continues to live with his love, Fay Vansetti. He becomes president of the Human/Cornerian relations space station in the middle of the commercial travel spot for Lylat and Milky

Way.

Dakota McCallister and Amy Farren: I think u can guess...but I doubt it...

Skagui Fox married to Miyu Seraph, but they don't have kids, they continue Star Wing, with Vladimir Anderson.

AN: Hey, im taking a nice long break, im going back to my home state, cannot wait to see how many freaking reviews I get for this shit. Know u've been waiting, so heres a longish one to tide u over till I return, but I have a lapotop with a possible virus, so if its fixed, I might update while im in Kansas.

Next story will be a oneshot, describing a high school day for Dakota, Amy, and three other hybrids...

heres where I need help: cannot use brain to make new hybrids, so u do it. Template for profile below

Name:

Human mixed with _.

interests:

ok, that's all ineed for them. Right now. Its 11:40 PM, so im going to bed. G'night, ya'll. * yawn * 

Zeus...out...snore...


End file.
